


Twinning

by YourWorstKeptSecret



Category: Kamijo (Musician) RPF
Genre: F/M, Graphic Description, Loss of Virginity, Summer Fling, temporary romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWorstKeptSecret/pseuds/YourWorstKeptSecret
Summary: "What the hell was she going to do? She would have to tell him but she was scared too. How was he going to react? What was he going to do, was he going to leave, never to return. If so, how was she going to cope on her own with a baby?"These questions and more run through Aleah's mind as she stares at the evidence of her condition. How was she going to tell Kamijo? Was there even a point in telling him? She didn't know. Follow Aleah as she struggles with her new condition, her morals and trying to figure out what her correct course of action should be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146688857@N04/46026382835/in/album-72157678252467438/)   
> 

Aleah looked at the small white stick in her hand, in horror. There was no way this was happening or at least, that’s what she kept telling herself, however four, different branded, positive tests, plus a no show period for three weeks, said otherwise. How could she not have known? The only reason she had taken these tests, was because her friend and suggested it, when she had complained that her trip back from Japan had jacked up her cycle. She had blown Carla off at first, but had stopped by the pharmacy on her way home anyway and picked a test up. That test had came up positive and she had immediately went out to buy more, in the hopes that she had just gotten a faulty test, but nope, no such luck. Four different tests all said the same. She was pregnant. By her lover, who was in Japan and who was a Japanese native. 

Which would have been bad enough but oh no, she had to do one better, she had to get with and get pregnant to, one of Japan’s biggest stars. Fuck! She had to let him know. They had exchanged numbers at least, thank God for small mercies and all that. But how the hell could she have not made sure they’d used a condom? How could he have not? 

What the hell was she going to do? She would have to tell him but she was scared too. How was he going to react? What was he going to do, was he going to leave, never to return. If so, how was she going to cope on her own with a baby?

If he did though, she’d be ok for now, gathering things for her little one. But eventually, she would have to get a good paying job, which she didn’t really want to do, she enjoyed being her own boss and having her business. She knew that if things turned out for the worst, she wouldn’t be able to get rid of her child in any way. She was too responsible, well usually, she would feel like she was murdering her child if she aborted and she would feel like she was shoving her responsibility onto someone else if she tried to adopt out. No, she had to accept the fact that, she was going to be keeping their baby regardless of how things turned out with her babies father. 

This child didn’t ask to be created after all. It was on her and the father for being so stupid, as to not think about protection and instead let their lust for each other, overtake their rational minds. With another sigh, she picked up her phone and called her doctor to make a prenatal appointment and to have her pregnancy confirmed with a blood test. Then the next call she made was to Carla, asking her to come over as it was important. After these calls were made she decided she needed some extra strong coffee right now, seeing as she couldn’t drink alcohol, which she supposed, was a good thing. Alcohol was part of the reason, that had lead her to the thing, that was responsible for her current condition. 

“You’re WHAT??” Carla yelled staring at her friend dumbfounded. Aleah had just broken the news to her and she didn’t know what to say. Her friend had really gone and done it now! 

“I’m pregnant.” Aleah replied, showing two of her positive tests to Carla. 

“Oh my God Aleah! Who the hell is the father and when did this happen? How far along are you?” Carla spewed in a rush. Her sentences blending together a little. 

“I don’t know how far along I am exactly, but I can’t be anymore than about 6 weeks or so, I have an appointment next week to have it confirmed. As for who the father is, you won’t believe me if I tell you.” Aleah responded, looking down at her feet, which had suddenly became the most interesting things in the world. 

“Well, that would put you right around the time you were in Japan! Oh my God Aleah! You didn’t!? Who the hell did you sleep with and please for the love of God tell me he wasn’t a local!” Carla exploded, unbelieving of her friends shear stupidity. 

“I’d love to say he wasn’t a local but I’d be lying. He was very much a local.” Aleah squeaked out, shrinking from Carla a little bit.

“First of all. You absolute, and I say this with the utmost love, stupid bitch! Did you at least get his name!? So you can track him down?? Second of all, that’s going to be one damned gorgeous kid, but that’s not important right now! Just an observation!” Carla screeched.

“Well you’ve already seen the father so you can be even more sure of that observation and yes, I know his damned name, it’s just almost impossible to reach him because of how busy he is at the moment.” Aleah answered quietly. 

“Wait a minute, what do you mean I’ve seen him. Oh my God Aleah. For the love of all that’s holy, tell me his damned name and why he’s too busy, to take a call about his impending fatherhood!”

Aleah stared at anything but her friends face, as she took a deep breath to prepare herself for her confession.

“He’s so busy because he’s Kamijo from the fucking band Versailles, the same man that is currently working on his first solo album and getting ready to tour! I’m pregnant with Kamijou fucking Yuuji’s kid! And he’s out in Japan and finding it difficult to get time to call me or take a call from me. I mean, he texts me all the time, he by no means ignores me but this isn’t exactly something that should be confessed over a text message!” Aleah yelled, her stress and anxiety finally catching up with her as she began to sob strongly. 

Carla stared, completely dumbstruck at her friend...she knew she had slept with someone while she was in Japan, which was whatever, she was young, single and gorgeous, why shouldn’t she get some from time to time, especially now that she no longer held he V card. However, Carla would have never expected that her friend would snag a freakin’ Japanese celebrity! How the hell? Well, now she needed all the details, how did that happen and why hadn’t Aleah told her who it was? She sighed and got up from the chair to make her way to the love-seat, where her friend was sat and wrapped her arms around her, rubbing her back and rocking her back and forth, until she calmed herself enough to explain the whole thing. She didn’t have to wait long, it seemed her hefty breakdown was short-lived, as she started to calm down and her sobs where reduced to semi-strong sniffles. 

“Ok hun, compose yourself a little more, I’ll go make some tea and you can tell me all about how this happened and then we can figure out a way, to get him to make time for a phone call.” Carla said, as she handed a box of tissues to Aleah and then got up and made her way to the kitchen, to start making some herbal tea for them to drink as they talked. Tea always helped, it was an unwritten rule! 

After 10 minutes or so Carla returned, with two cups, sugar and the teapot on a tray. She had found some mint chocolate chip cookies in her friends cabinet and threw them on the tray also. She figured her diet could be put on hold, just for today at least. After setting the tray down, she poured their tea and handed a cup and cookie to her friend, who accepted gratefully and then she took some herself. She kicked her shoes off then and curled up on the love-seat, she figured this was going to take a while, so she might as well make herself comfortable. Soon Aleah was mimicking her and with a sigh began to recount her story. 

“So, it all started around the beginning of my six week stay. I stayed with my Japanese friend Hitari, whom I’d met when we went to college, he for Architecture and me for Dance. He moved back out to Japan after he graduated. Lovely guy but super gay, like, this boy is as gay as the day is long and I just love him so much. Anyway, he came home one day...”

********Flashback********

“Ohayo Allie hun! How was your day?” Aleah heard from her spot on the couch in Hitari’s chic upscale apartment in downtown Tokyo. She smiled as she got up, resting on her knees, to hang over the back of the couch to watch her friend, as he kicked of his shoes and dropped his bags and jacket.

“Ohayo Hitari-kun! My day was ok, I wondered around Tokyo for a little bit today and then relaxed here for the rest of the afternoon. How was your day? Did you dream up any super cool designs?” Aleah responded readjusting herself again as her friend came around the couch and flopped down on it. 

“And started cooking too I see.” Hitari stated as he took a deep inhale through his nose, as the smell from the kitchen wafted to it. Aleah giggled at this as she watched him sniff the air over-dramatically. 

“Yes, I did. I figured I could cook us a nice meal as my way of thanking you for letting me invade your home for as long as I am!” Aleah responded with a laugh. 

“Oh, hunny! You can be my personal space invader anytime! You’re one of the few I’ll kill last, when I eventually go postal and destroy the world! So no need to thank me.” Hitari responded, patting her cheek and flicking his black and purple hair out of his face and giving her a cheeky grin.

“And to answer your question, today was an overly boring day. It was mostly just a lot of going over plans, that had previously been drawn up and getting them ready for final drafts, to be sent out to the construction crew. I hate days like today, time just drags on and on. But it is over and I am home now! So how was Tokyo? OH! Oh my God speaking of downtown, I almost forgot! I have some super good news for you! And it will make me like, your fave person on the planet! Not that I’m not already but whatever! I figured out, what you can do tomorrow night, when Ikaru comes back from Kyoto, seeing as you don’t want to impose on our privacy, on his first night back after being gone so long. I saw the announcement, on my way home and so took it upon myself to buy you a ticket!” Hitari explained excitedly, jumping up and running over to his messenger bag and pulling something out, then handing it to her when he came back to the couch.

Aleah looked at the little purple envelope curiously and then looked back to her friend in question. 

“Oh! Just open it already woman! It’s not going to bite!” Hitari scolded her. 

Shaking her head at her friends impatience, she flipped the envelope over and slid her finger along the seal, inside she could see a little card with something paper-clipped to it. She reached in and pulled out the contents and then promptly let out a scream of excitement and dived on her friend, giving him the tightest bear hug imaginable! 

“Oh my fucking God Hitari! You’re are literally the best! Thank you so much! I can’t believe you did this!” Aleah gushed in thanks. 

“Well, yeah, ‘course I am! But no, seriously I remember you lamenting about the fact that you’d love to have the chance to see Versailles in concert, but that you’d probably never get the chance as they rarely play outside of Japan etc. So as soon as I seen they’d be playing downtown tomorrow night, I practically demanded a ticket from the lady at the Ticketmaster. We were lucky too, that was the last ticket for this show. So, it was like divine providence really. Oh and by the way, if you look at that ticket again, you’ll see that its a VIP ticket, with Meet & Greet after the show. See! And you thought that me forcing you to become fluent in Japanese was a waste of time because unless you were talking to me, you would never use it. Well, jokes on you sweetie.” Hitari chuckled slyly and promptly found himself getting a light hearted slap to his shoulder by his flustered friend. 

The rest of that evening was spent with them listening to Versailles, eating and lounging around in PJ’s while talking about Hitari and Ikaru’s wedding which was going to be happening the week before she was due to leave. Hitari didn’t particularly care for Versailles, but he didn’t hate the music either. They eventually made it to bed at about three am, thankfully Hitari didn’t have work the next day, as he’d accrued enough vacation time, to take a rather lengthy and well deserved vacation. Which he needed, as it was crunch time for the wedding stuff, which he needed to concentrate on. 

The next night found Aleah getting ready for the concert. She looked herself up and down at her outfit and was surprised at how good she looked. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, that had skeleton hands on the back pockets and hugged her in all the right places, without being too tight. With these she had paired an of the shoulder blouse with a black and purple leather under-bust corset. On her feet she had a pair of closed toed stiletto ankle boots. Her chestnut brown hair, she had decided to keep down but curled it, so that it fell down her back, stopping just before her butt, in light waves. On her face she had applied a light amount of make-up. Keeping it simple, she had done a winged look with her eyeliner, light gray shadow made her ice green eyes, pop like no tomorrow and she had applied a layer of mascara. Her cheeks where coloured a pale mauve and her lips where covered with a cherry red lip stain. Even she had to admit she looked good. And if Hitari’s whistle was anything to go by he approved greatly. She turned to him and smiled. 

 

“What do you think?” Aleah asked spinning slowly, so that he could get a full three sixty view. 

“I think, if any woman was going to convert me to batting for the other team, it would be you tonight sweets.” Hitari replied with a cheeky grin. This statement was echoed by another familiar voice, which made Aleah’s heart jump in happiness. Ikaru was home!

“Mhmm, yes Queen! Well Hitari, if we’re converting, at least let me share with you. Aleah babe, you look sexy as hell!” 

Aleah squealed happily and rushed to the tall man that lent himself against her door frame. 

“Oh my God ‘Karu! You’re here already! It’s so good to see you again!” Aleah said, sounding muffled as her face was squished against his chest. He laughed at her and squeezed her tightly then gently pushed her away. 

“Aleah, your makeup is on point tonight, don’t mess it up! Besides, this shirt stains like crazy, you get makeup on it and I’ll be scrubbing it for hours. So lets save us both some trouble. You can give me plenty of snuggles tomorrow.” Ikaru responded. 

Aleah was going to retort with a smart-ass comment, but was interrupted by a beep outside, her cab was here to take her to the venue of the concert. So with quick hugs goodbye she rushed outside and got into her cab. Speaking with the cab driver to give him the address she needed, in perfectly and beautifully spoken Japanese, taking the cabby by surprise as she was evidently not Japanese, yet she spoke like a local. 

Soon she found herself outside of the concert hall and after showing her ticket to the door man, he ushered her inside past everyone else in the line waiting to be allowed in. Apparently having a VIP ticket allowed you priority entrance before everyone else. Well that was nice, she could get a good spot then. As she made her way further into the building, she seen signs for a bar, she smiled at this, a cocktail sounded wonderful right now. 

After a little difficulty with the bar staff, as they struggled to read her ID, due to it being in English, she finally had her Sex on the Beach and made her way into the Auditorium. After perusing the slowly growing crowd, she finally picked out her spot. She parked herself front and center to the stage and casually leaned against the barrier. Smiling as she felt the excitement bubble up inside her. She had always loved a concert atmosphere, which was probably why she had no problem coming to them alone. She knew a couple different martial arts, again thanks to Hitari, so she knew she had nothing to fear when she was out alone, she could take care of herself. 

A little while after everyone had gotten into the auditorium, the show began. This particular show though, didn’t have any supporting acts. Versailles had announced their approaching disbandment after they completed their tour, so this show was the last one that would happen and the group had decided to play an extra long set as a farewell to their fans. Aleah felt her heart break a little bit at the news but was so thankful that she would get to experience their last live show. 

Not too long after the lights went down in the room, the group came out and she heard the beginning strains of Ascendead Master and almost dropped when she finally seen Kamijo up close and personal. She was dead center of his platform, which extended a little way out to the crowd and she swooned a little when he began to sing. She had always loved his voice, but had loved it even more after she had learned to speak the language and could understand his lyrics. 

As she watched him and the group perform, she nearly died again when she noticed him walking down the platform and shivered when his eyes made contact with hers. He seemed taken aback a little, at seeing a Western woman in a sea of Japanese faces and bodies. She supposed it would be a little surprising, considering they where in Japan and quite a ways away from Western Society. She smiled gently at him and nodded in acknowledgment and respect, then felt her heart skip, when he smiled back to her and gave a flirtatious wink, causing her to blush bright red. 

As he stood up on that stage and put his heart and soul into his performance for their fans, he scanned the crowd. He did this a lot, it was his way of gauging how the crowd was, on any given night. It told him whether he needed to put a little more punch into his performance or if he could relax a little and take it easier. He wasn’t the only one that did this, everyone in the group did it also. It was the biggest indicator for them. The crowds mood shifted quite a lot and as a musical artist, it paid to be able to read your fans and adjust to them. As he was scanning the front middle section, his eyes caught sight of a woman, that stood out from the rest of the crowd. She was gorgeous and as he watched her a little more he realised she wasn’t Asian in any fashion and that immediately caught his undivided attention. As he started to move down the extended platform, he locked his eyes with hers and almost stumbled over his lyrics when she smiled so sweetly at him and gently nodded her chestnut head toward him in respect. He returned her smile and winked at her. Why the hell he made it flirty, he had no idea but he couldn’t quite care at that point, as he could just about see her face bloom in a pretty blush. 

As he concentrated on her, he heard the group flow out, from Ascendead Master and move into ‘Glowing Butterfly’ and watched the young woman, that had captured his attention, and saw as her eyes widened in realisation and then close, as she gave a little jump in excitement. Well then, he’d have to make this particular song a little special. He soon reached the edge of the platform and she had her eyes opened again to watch, they widened once more though, as he reached his hand out to her, asking without words, to take her hand. He grinned quickly, as she gave her petite hand to him shakily, he grabbed it gently and held tightly, then hearing his cue from Hizaki, began to sing the first verse to the girl. As he sang he got yet another surprise from her, as he could see her silently singing along to the song. Did, did she understand Japanese? As he paused for a minor guitar solo, he kissed her hand and then released it carefully, smiled once more and gave the other people around her some attention, if only to stop the high pitched screams. 

Aleah watched with adoration, she couldn’t believe that, that had happened! He had sang to her, like, her specifically and it was one of her favourites too! He’d held her hand the entire time to, kissed it even! She wrapped her arms around her waist to try and ground herself again. What an experience. And the rest of the group looked fantastic as usual, everyone’s performance was perfect as well. 

 

The rest of the show went by smoothly, with Kamijo paying steady but haphazard attention to her. She was honestly starting to get super nervous about meeting them all now but especially him. She really hoped, that she wouldn’t make a fool out of herself or spaz out and fan-girl too hard. All of these thoughts caused her to chew on her lower lip and get lost in her thoughts. However it seemed she wouldn’t be given the opportunity to go down that rabbit hole, as she felt herself get shoved, accidentally by an overzealous dancer, she stumbled loosing her footing and would have fell into the barrier, if not for a hand grabbing her shoulder firmly and steadying her once more. She looked up and found Kamijo in front of her once more, he paused in his singing briefly. 

“Miss! Are you ok?” Kamijo asked quickly. 

“Yes, I am fine, thank you.” Aleah replied fluently in Japanese, without thinking and giggled when his eyes widened in surprise. He recovered quickly though and nodded at her then went back to performing as though nothing had happened. 

Soon, the show was over and Aleah watched as the crowd poured out of the auditorium. Once most of the people where out of the room, Aleah began to make her way back stage. She was stopped though by an intimidating man, dressed all in black. One of the bands bodyguards she assumed. She bowed her head respectfully and spoke. 

“Excuse me Sir, I have a pass, to meet the band. My ticket includes a meet and greet.” 

The man bowed his head in return and replied “Pardon me Miss, I will still need to see your ticket. The group have quite a few fans backstage at the moment.”

“Oh, of course, not a problem!” Aleah smiled and reached into her purse to pull her ticket free and handed it to the man. 

She watched as he looked over her ticket, nodded, tore it a little and then walked her through the back halls of the building and into the small lounge area where the band was situated, looking a little irritated at the women and men, that where flitting between them. Honestly every single member looked as though they where ready to drink their sorrows away at this point. Aleah couldn’t blame them for that, even she was getting irritated at the occasional squeals and swoons of the die hard fans. She shook her head and was about to walk out, tempted as she was, to just leave. Those fans where way to annoying. However as she turned to do just that, a voice called out, asking her where she was going. A voice that she recognised, as it had just spoken to her, not an hour prior.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146688857@N04/46888170822/in/album-72157678252467438/)

Kamijo sighed quietly and forced himself to school his features to the epitome of serenity as he forced his smiles to the group of girls that were surrounding him right now. Honestly, he used to love this attention but as he had gotten older, he just found it annoying. However it was a necessary evil. These where his fans after all, they were literally his life blood. If not for them, then they would not have gotten as far as they had and that alone, meant they needed to be shown respect. The least he could do was entertain the ones that were here. If he had a choice though, he would already be on his way home, he was just so tired. He wanted to shed “Kamijo, the Vampire” and turn back into Kamijou Yuuji for a few hours. He could see clear as day, that the rest of his friends wanted to do the same also and shed their stage personas. 

Masashi’s face was pleasant but tight, as he pretended to laugh at some silly thing a male fan had said to him. Hizaki, as always, was bright and chipper, but his eyes gave him away, he wanted to be finished with the mixed group of women and men that where chattering away to him. Teru was looking incredibly uncomfortable in his costume, as a woman was gently tugging at his sleeve, asking for a picture. And last, his eyes moved over to Yuki, who was having a hard time holding back his scowl at the group surrounding him, demanding autographs and photographs. 

Kamijo sighed again quietly as he flicked his eyes over to the doorway, to check if there where any more meet and greet fans and his heart stopped in his chest when he saw her. The chestnut haired beauty that had pulled at his attention and thoughts all night. However he scowled darkly as he watched her trying to leave without saying anything. Hell no, he had a chance to figure out why she tugged at him the way she did and he’d be damned if he’d let her slip out and away. With this in mind he opened his mouth, making her freeze on the spot. 

“Excuse me Miss, where are you going? Leaving so soon?” He watched as she turned back around slowly to look at him and crossed her arms under her chest.

“Oh, you all look incredibly busy right now. I didn’t think any of you needed yet another swooning fan, flitting around you all. Plus every single one of you look absolutely exhausted. I was trying to be polite, I apologise.” Aleah replied. 

“Walking away, without saying hello or announcing your presence, isn’t very polite Miss. So, you’ll have to stay now, you need a refresher on how to be polite and I happen to be very good with that.” He replied, smirking cheekily at the girl in front of him, then added a little flirtatiously, “So, first things first, what is the name of my student?” 

“My name is Aleah.” She replied, blushing deeply sending a small thrill through Kamijo. 

“Aleah? Just Aleah?” Kamijo probed, leaning back on the couch, letting his head fall to the side slightly and propping it in his hand, giving the woman a sultry look, flustering her further.

“Oh? I didn’t realise it was a condition that I give my full name to a man that I have just met. Celebrity or not.” Aleah responded hotly, narrowing her eyes at him. 

Kamijo felt his blood start to pump, damn she had some fire to her. That made his intrigue spike even higher and caused a stir in his stomach. He liked a feisty woman and he wondered if, perhaps, he could pull more of that from her. 

“Of course, as a woman you can never be too careful. But it’s rude to not give your full name to someone, especially if you know theirs and, you do know mine, don’t you? You wouldn’t be here, if you hadn’t been a strong follower. All strong followers know our full names. It would seem that you do indeed need a dire lesson in manners.” Kamijo said in a gently biting tone. 

Aleah laughed at this before making her retort “Huh, a pretentious ass, trying to preach about manners and politeness. How hypocritical of them. As for knowing the names of everyone, yes that is true, I do. But that doesn’t count, as all of your names are readily available anywhere on the Internet. I would hazard a guess that a whole lot of people know them.” 

Their verbal sparring was broken by Masashi’s loud laugh, causing both Aleah and Kamijo to look at him, matching scowls marring their faces.

“And, just what, do you find so funny Masashi?” Kamijo bit out. 

“Yeah, what he said. How rude.” Aleah sniffed. 

Masashi looked at them both incredulously, why was he the bad guy all of a sudden? 

“I dunno, you two. Are you listening to yourselves? You’ve only met, but are arguing like you’ve known each other for ages. And over a fuckin’ name. Jesus, you know each others first names, that’s all you need for a conversation.” Masashi replied with a scowl of disapproval. 

Aleah blushed in embarrassment, he was right, she knew that. They weren’t exactly making a good first impression in one another. She sighed in resignation, then turned back to Kamijo.

“He’s right, this is pointless. I’m sorry for calling you pretentious, that was rude. If you really want to know, my name is Aleah Lesprenza.” She said, crossing her arms over her chest again. 

“I’m sorry for being rude also, that was a bad first impression. Here, sit, act like you’re staying for a while.” Kamijo replied with a smile and patted the couch beside him. As he said this he noticed Garah coming back in and asking the rest of the fans to leave, it was time for them to go. 

He watched as Garah went to ask Aleah to leave too, but Kamijo shook his head slowly, wordlessly telling the other man to not worry about her. Garah nodded and then ushered the other people from the room, making some silly excuse about first in, first out when questioned about why Aleah got to stay. He let out a relieved breath as the room became quiet and watched as the rest of the band settled around him and Aleah, with matching looks of relief on their faces, but it was obvious that every last one was exhausted. This also didn’t go unnoticed by Aleah who piped up. 

“You know guys, you’re all obviously tired. I can leave, if you all just want to pack up and get out of here.”   
“Oh, no, you’re fine Missy lady. You paid good money to be here, the least we can do is spend a little time with you.” Hizaki said giving her a silly grin. 

“Yeah, besides, anyone who can make Kamijo lose his infamous cool, even a little, deserves to have their moment.” Teru said slyly, giving Kamijo the side eye. Making Aleah giggle at the look of death that Teru received from Kamijo. 

“Make him lose his cool? Think she did a little more than that, where you watching him during the show. Couldn’t keep his eyes from her.” Yuki said, scowling then flicking his hair out of his eyes. 

Aleah didn’t like that, it wasn’t nice to call someone out like that, regardless of whether it was truthful or not. That was something you brought up privately, not in front of everyone. 

“Excuse me Yuki, no disrespect meant, that was impolite of you. Also, more than a little disrespectful. What is your problem with that? In case you haven’t noticed, I’m not from here, I was dead front of the stage, right where Kamijo was spending most of his time. He was bound to see me and keep seeing me, purely because of where I was, then take into account I’m not Japanese, I was going to stick out from the rest of the crowd, which were understandably and predominantly Japanese. It’s rude to insinuate, that it was more than just placement of both he and I.” Aleah said, narrowing her eyes at the other man. 

“Oh shit! Yuki just got read! That is priceless.” Masashi piped up, laughing, seemingly finding the entire thing hilarious. 

“She has a point though, it would make sense, given where they both were, that there would be a lot of eye time. I could see her quite a bit too and I was away from the platform. I’d be lying, if I said, she didn’t capture my attention too. She did, just because she was obviously foreign.” Hizaki said, his eyes on his phone. 

“That may well be, however, when on stage, we should be concentrating on our performances. Not the crowd. Yeah sure, we’re doing it for them, but if we were to fuck up because someone let their attention drift from the task at hand, that could upset quite a few people.” Yuki defended. 

“Yuki! That’s enough! If you don’t want to be here, then just go back to the band house! We can bring your things back with us. You’re crossing the line. I also don’t appreciate your insinuation, that I wasn’t concentrating on our show. I understand you’re having a hard time right now, however that doesn’t give you a pass to act like an ass. You’ve been especially difficult today. First Hizaki, then Teru, then you had a lapse of sanity and screwed with Masashi and now you’re hitting out at me. Not cool man, not cool at all.” Kamijo snapped. The look on his face causing a shiver to skip down Aleah’s spine. 

Yuki scowled again as much as it pained him, he knew Kamijo was right. He was out of line. He had pissed off every single one of his band mates today and he knew he was doing it too but he couldn’t care less. Which was something that was happening more frequently. His private life was a giant mess and he was attempting to bury his pain and betrayal in work. Maybe he should just go back to the band house, take a shower and try and get some sleep. He couldn’t lose his friends, he would be damned, if he let her take them from him too. 

“I’m sorry Kamijo-chan. I don’t know what’s gotten into me today. I have been out of line with all of you. I’m sorry if I offended you also, Aleah was it? That was unnecessary. I’m not usually like this I promise. But I think I will head back to the house. A shower and some sleep should put me straight again. I’ll talk to you all tomorrow.” Yuki said as he stood and grabbing his jacket, went to leave when Hizaki’s voice stopped him. 

“Wait up Yuki-chan, I’ll head back with you, I’m exhausted as well. Aleah, it was nice to meet you. I apologise that I’m leaving also but something is telling me, that I’ll get the chance to see and speak with you again.” Hizaki said getting up and then pulling her into a hug, surprising the girl so much, that she couldn’t do anything but return it. Was he always so friendly? 

After Yuki and Hizaki left, Aleah and the rest of the group chatted up a storm, for quite a while. Laughing and joking the whole time about different stories from their time on tour and all the hilarious and downright insane things they would see. Turned out the Visual Kei world had its fair share of insanity, fighting and bitchiness. Aleah felt like she had known these guys forever, it was so weird. She seemed like she fit in and had always been there. How strange to feel like you found your place in the world, thousands of miles away, from where your life actually was and with people you didn’t know. 

However the evening did end up coming to a close. Teru and Masashi where starting to fall asleep, so they gracefully bowed out for the evening. Hugs and goodbyes where exchanged and then the two men where gone. Aleah stretched out her back, to get rid of the stiffness that was there from sitting so long. She should probably get going herself, so that Kamijo could also get home to rest. She didn’t want too, as she wasn’t ready to put an end to the night yet, however she couldn’t be selfish. She had monopolised enough of Kamijo’s time. 

“Are you ready to leave too? I can take you back home if so, or at least make sure you get a ride, either way works as long as you get back safely.” Kamijo asked her quietly. 

“I don’t want to, this has been a good night and I hate putting an end to it. However you need to rest and I’ve monopolised your time enough tonight.” Aleah replied with a grin. 

“What if I told you I don’t feel like you have and that I’m not that tired anymore? Would that change your mind?” Kamijo replied quickly.

“I would say you’re full of it.” Aleah answered with a laugh. “However, if you really aren’t tired and don’t want to go home yet, I can think of something we can do. I’m not sure what you like, however I’m thinking its not that late, so alcohol and dancing sound like a good way to end the night. What say you?” Aleah asked, then promptly blushed hard at how forward she sounded. Kamijo released a rich laugh at her reaction. She was too cute. 

“Actually, I used to do that all the time. I haven’t done it in forever though. Notoriety tends to do that to you. But before fame and wonder, I used to spend a lot of time in clubs. So, I accept your offer of a date, Miss Aleah Lesprenza.” He answered giving her a look that she couldn’t quite decipher. 

“Not a date! Just a...well...I dunno what it is but it isn’t a date! I know a place, however you need to change. Unfortunately it doesn’t have a revolutionary France vibe to it. You might get a lot of attention on you.” Aleah answered, blushing even harder. 

“Give me a few moments then and I will be changed. Then we can go. At least Teru and Masashi took their things and mine apparently, so I don’t need to worry about that. The costumes will be picked up in the morning, so I also don’t need to worry about that either.” Kamijo replied with a grin as he got up and then disappeared behind a door that she hadn’t noticed before. 

After a little bit, Aleah saw him come back into the room and her jaw dropped when she looked at him. It was so odd to see him out of all of his costuming and make-up. He still had his customary eye-liner in place just less dramatic. The rest of his make-up he had removed though. His hair was still styled but just fluffed and put back in place. And what he was dressed in...wow...he clearly hid a lot under his costumes. He was wearing a pair of dark washed jeans, that hugged his waist and thighs. He paired these with a pair of simple leather boots. On his top half he wore a form fitting purple shirt, with the first few buttons undone, showing off his cross pendant. Over this, he had on a slim fit black jacket, the sleeves of which where just a little shorter than the shirt, so you could see it peaking through the bottom of the jacket. Yeah, she was going to have a hard time not drooling over him in the slightest. Seriously though, what did she do to deserve this sweet, sweet torture and which deity deemed this as the method of punishment? She really wanted to know, so that she could slap and then thank them all at once. She was brought out of her thoughts by a smirking Kamijo.

“Are you ready Aleah? Or are you going to sit and stare at me all night?” Aleah narrowed her eyes at this. 

“Why not? Turnabout is fair play, you spent all night staring at me, so why shouldn’t I do the same to you?” Kamijo laughed loudly at this as he nodded in agreement with her and reached his hand out to help her to her feet. He then reached for her long velvet jacket and helped her into it. 

Within several minutes they where out of the building and into a taxi, headed to their destination which Aleah had given to the driver, surprising yet another local with her skillful speaking of the native language. Kamijo chose this opportunity to ask her about a few things, it seemed their destination was a small ways away, so rather than have a silent trip, he figured some Q & A was in order. 

“Aleah, how come you speak Japanese so fluently? I mean, I have found a lot of people who went to classes to learn and such, but still don’t have the fluency that you do.” 

“Hmm? Oh, that’s because I didn’t go to classes, I was taught by a local. One of my best friends, who I’m staying with during my visit here, is Japanese and was born and raised here. He came overseas to study architecture at the college that I went too and that’s how we met. He taught me how to speak and write in Japanese, in all of the styles. So it’s thanks to him, that I can speak it so well.” Aleah answered. 

Kamijo felt his jaw tighten at the mention of a male friend and her staying with him. Which was absolutely ridiculous, they weren’t together, he didn’t have any claim to this girl, hell up until a few hours ago, he didn’t even know her. But still, his jaw refused to loosen as he forced out his next question, trying to keep his voice neutral. 

“Does your friend know you’re going out with me tonight? I wouldn’t want him to worry, should you not return home until later or indeed in the morning.” 

“Hitari doesn’t care about what I do while I’m here, so long as he knows I’m safe. He and his fiance are probably too wrapped up in each other right now anyway. Ikaru just returned from a 4 month stay in Kyoto for his work. They haven’t seen each other once in that time. So I am pretty sure I am the last person on either of their minds right now and rightly so. They deserve their time. But yes, I told him anyway.” Aleah replied gazing out the window of the cab to the city scape of Tokyo. 

Instantly Kamijo relaxed, so her friend was not only engaged but was also gay. Really? What the hell was going on with him right now? This entire night went against everything that he was. He didn’t go out with random women, who he’d only known for a few hours. I mean, yes he was guilty of occasionally sleeping with a fan or two when he was younger, who wouldn’t at a young age, when you had women throwing themselves at you? But in recent years, he had reined himself in quite a bit. No longer wanting the empty sex. He would rather be celibate, alone and concentrating on his work than pursue one night stands. After a certain point, sex doesn’t do anything for you when its empty and you know that your bed partner will be gone come morning light. And dating fans was a major no go! You would never be able to tell who was with you, for you, rather than who you are, this was something he had learned the hard way. And women in the industry where so single minded and driven in their own careers, that it didn’t leave much room for a relationship. You also couldn’t be with a typical everyday person either because they either wanted you because of who you are, once they end up finding out and even if you do find someone who didn’t care about what you did for a living, they could rarely handle the long hours and time away from home. 

In short, it was just easier to be alone. However, what had drew him to Aleah, after he had met her properly, was that she really didn’t seem to give a damn about who he and the band were. Not once did she ask for autographs or photos or screech loud enough to burst eardrums. She literally just sat with them and chatted like she would, with a group of friends. So maybe he could make her an exception to his rules? He didn’t think he would mind doing that for her. However, even with these thoughts, he knew it couldn’t be a thing. He couldn’t be with her, that would be a silly endeavor, she was only in Japan for a little while. She wouldn’t be here forever. So maybe, he could enjoy her while she was here? There where quite a few charity events coming up, over the course of the next couple weeks, that he had planned to attend and maybe she would like to join him? Yeah, maybe he could enjoy this while it lasted. He would like to spend more time with her. She was an oddity and he liked to figure oddities out. He smirked to himself, it was decided then, he would indulge himself and see where this lead him for a little while. At least until she had to leave. Then he’d go back to his normal life and she could go back to hers. Summer fling in Tokyo...why not? However, before he started to pursue her, there was one thing he needed to know first. 

“Would your boyfriend not have a problem with you spending time with another man?” He asked bluntly and watched as Aleah blushed crimson and coughed to clear her wind pipe after she’d breathed in a little too hard. 

“I suppose he would, if I had one.” Aleah replied, still trying to catch her breath. 

“Girlfriend?” Kamijo asked. Ok good, she didn’t have a boyfriend but just to cover all of his bases, he thought he’d ask.

“I’m straight, so nope, don’t have one of those either. I’m completely single.” She answered flashing him a silly smile. 

“Oh, well then, that makes two of us. We can enjoy our night without worrying about getting our heads ripped off later. Which is a good thing because I believe we just arrived.” Kamijo answered with a smirk and motioned out the window to the club that they where outside of, drawing Aleah’s attention to the doors of the club. 

Kamijo took that opportunity to reach over and hand the driver the fare for the journey and a little more. After thanking the man, he got out and made his way around to Aleah’s side and helped her out of the car, telling her to not worry, that he’d taken care of it, when she mentioned about still needing to pay the driver. She scowled at him cutely, she looked like she wanted to hurt him for doing that. He shook his head at her in amusement, then wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he lead her into the club after showing the doorman their ID’s. It seemed they had gotten there at just the right time, as there was no line, so they didn’t have to wait. 

Not too long after that, found them both in a booth that was tucked away in a dark corner of the club but that still had a view of the dance floor and the bar. Seeing the bar, Kamijo leaned over and asked Aleah what she wanted to drink. He figured now would be a good time to start wooing her, well after a fashion. She smiled at him, telling him that she would like a mojito and thanking him. He nodded and made his way to the bar. He was thankful that the club was as dark as it was, as it was less likely that he would be recognised, which he really didn’t want. He made it to the bar and waved down the bartender, giving the woman his and Aleah’s drinks order. Within a few minutes she returned with a mojito for Aleah and a vodka tonic for himself. He paid and thanked her, and then picking up their drinks, he made his way back to his and Aleah’s table. 

As he sat back down again, he handed Aleah her drink, which she thanked him for yet again causing him to shake his head at her antics. Honestly this woman was something else. He smiled though and took a sip of his drink. Watching as Aleah did the same, she set it down again and then removed her jacket. She placed it at her side and then, thinking she was stealthy, scooted closer to him, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Kamijo. So reminding himself of his plan to take things as they came, he adjusted himself so that he was sitting at an angle and reached his hand up and around so that his arm draped along the back of the booth, taking another sip of his drink, pretending like he hadn’t noticed her moving closer. He watched from the corner of his eye, as Aleah took the unspoken invitation and cuddled up against him, making him smirk, he then dropped his arm down, so that it draped around her again. 

“So, why did you agree to coming out with me Kamijo? I mean, it’s not like you know me or anything. Oh, I know, we should take a picture! Don’t worry, I won’t post it or anything, I’ll just keep it for myself, if you would prefer.” Aleah said. Kamijo laughed at this but agreed. 

He supposed it would be nice to have at least one photo of them together. Within a few moments, Aleah had snapped the photo of them and gasped at how nice it had turned out. She showed him and he had to agree it did turn out wonderfully well. It was cute, he nodded and then asked her to take another, only this time with his own phone. They both may as well have one each. After the photos, Kamijo finally got round to answering her question, well, sort of. 

“Why are you asking why I accepted your offer? You offered and I agreed. It’s about as simple as that really.” He replied. 

“I know, but I doubt you’re the impulsive type, so forgive me if I’m suspicious of that answer.” Aleah said with a giggle, tucking her phone away in her purse.

Kamijo sighed and took a moment to think before he answered. Once he had his thoughts in order, he spoke to her once more. 

“It’s hard to say really. You’re right, I’m not impulsive in the slightest. Well, I used to be but not so much anymore. One too many times, it got me in trouble. But, you, for some reason, bring out that impulsive side. I don’t know how or why, given as you’ve said, I don’t know you really. Whatever the reason though, what I can say is, after spending time with you backstage and then you asking me to join you tonight, I never thought to even say no. It wasn’t a thing. I suppose you intrigue me and I want to get to know you more.” 

“That sounds more believable. I suppose I can understand that. It was kind of the same for me, which is what lead me to asking you. I hadn’t planned to do that at all actually. My mouth moved faster than my brain and then it was out there and I was dying from embarrassment inside. But I wanted to get to know you as well. Privately, not with the group. I guess I felt like I knew Kamijo, the vampire, but I wanted to know Kamijou Yuuji. If that makes any sense.” Aleah replied blushing a little bit. Seriously, she wished she could turn that reaction off. She’d done that entirely too much tonight. 

“I knew it! You did know my full name! And to think, you weren’t going to tell me yours! I’m hurt!” Kamijo said, gasping and placing his free hand over his heart, over dramatically. Making Aleah laugh out loud and smack his hand playfully, as Kamijo looked down at her with a joking look in his eyes. 

They gazed into each others eyes for a few seconds until Aleah’s attention was pulled from him to the song that had started to play over the stereo system. She gasped happily and took a large drink from her mojito. She recognised the song as T-Pains Booty Wurk, she had taught many dances to this song and she loved it for its beat and rhythm. Getting up from the table, she stepped away a little bit and closed her eyes as the lyrics started and she fell into the familiar steps of her favourite routine that she taught. She figured, Kamijo sang for her earlier, the least she could do was dance for him a little, as repayment and she knew he was watching her. She could feel his eyes on her. 

Kamijo watched in rapt attention, as Aleah started to dance and he felt his blood start to pump through his veins as she made her various dips and undulations. She was keeping perfect beat with the music. He enjoyed the way her hips swayed, as she raised her arms above her head and then brought them down again, as she rolled her hips round in a slow circle. Her dance was all together mesmerizing to him. He was having a hard time stopping himself from taking her there and then. There was something to be said about a woman who could dance and who could keep people’s attention on them. He had to wonder though, was she a professional? 

It wasn’t that someone without formal training wouldn’t be able to do what she was, she was just very uniformed and very put together, in a way that you wouldn’t normally see in an amateur. There was a certain air about a professional dancer that was simply absent in someone who wasn’t. Aleah had that air, so now he was even more curious about her. He watched as she started to wind down, as the song came to its end and he found himself to be disappointed at this. However, his ears picked up the next song that began and he knew this one and liked it. It wasn’t that it was a fantastically written song because it really wasn’t but the melody and the beat where good which is what made him like it, seeing Aleah stop and sip her drink again, a thought came to his mind and he decided to run with it. 

So finishing his drink, he got up and grabbed Aleah around the waist gently and turned her so that her back was to his chest and he began to lead her in a slow sway, his hands slipping down to rest on her hips. He smirked when he felt her shiver against him and she brought her arms up and around his neck. It was this that made Kamijo almost rethink his decision, how was he going to behave himself through this? He forced those thoughts out of his mind though as he started to move against Aleah in a sensual manner, allowing the beat of the music to lead him. This song was about sex and it was what caused him to start considering taking her home with him, to do just that. Up until this point, that thought hadn’t crossed his mind but now that it was there, he couldn’t shake it. He sighed against Aleah’s neck and just about came undone, when she accidentally let out a soft moan. Oh hell, yeah, this might have been a bad choice. 

Aleah blushed deeply when she moaned, she couldn’t help it, his breath had hit at just the right spot of her neck and sent a thrill of pleasure through her body, to pool in her lower stomach. She may have been a virgin but she wasn’t naive. Her body was starting to want her dance partner. Damn it, why hadn’t she taken care of that part of her life long ago? At least then, she’d probably be able to control her reactions to his breath at her neck and his hips and body grinding sensually against her. And the lyrics, dear god the lyrics didn’t help. Her body started to pulse and throb, catching her breath and making it difficult to breathe. She felt feverish and she sighed, now she understood when her female friends told her that in the end, they just ended up having sex, if only to get rid of the feeling of arousal. Yeah, she definitely understood, now that she was experiencing it herself. She’d felt turned on before, of course she had but never like this! This was like an overtaking of all her senses and thoughts. Almost like her body was controlling her, rather than her controlling it. She blushed again as Kamijo spoke in her ear, his voice taking on a seductive and somewhat husky tone. 

“Just go with it, occasionally it’s good to listen to what your body wants.” 

 

How? How the hell had he figured that out? She hadn’t said anything! And she was pretty sure she hadn’t made any other noises since the moan! How the hell was he able to tell? She turned in his arms, so that they where chest to chest and flush to each other. 

“What do you mean? My body is just fine thank you.’ Aleah mumbled against him, making the man laugh lightly. 

“Really? Because it’s telling me something completely different.” He spoke, placing his fingers lightly on her lips, he added” “The increased breathing...” he paused, sliding his hand slowly down to her chest, stopping just above her breasts he spoke again. “Your racing heart and your sweating skin.” He whispered as he moved his hands up and over her shoulders and down her arms, gripping her wrists carefully and pressing his thumbs into her pulse points gently, so she could feel the blood pulse strongly against them, almost as if to prove his point. “And all of this, when we aren’t really exerting ourselves at all, we’re slow dancing remember?” He finished with a smirk seeing her flushed appearance. He wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her close, the song was almost over and he wanted her to pay attention to the last verse, just in case she was oblivious to what he was thinking off. Grinding their hips together he lent down to her ear and whispered one word, then smiled darkly when shortly after he felt her shudder strongly. 

Aleah, couldn’t breathe. Kamijo was everywhere and no where all at once. Did he really have to play her body the way he did. He played it almost as well as he played his piano. This was unfair. He had all this experience and could drive her crazy however she had no idea how to get revenge on the man. Damn her and her silly idea to save herself until marriage when she was younger. By the time she had decided that, that was stupid, she was in college and too damned worried about her studies to think about kick starting her sex life. Now here she was, in a club, in Japan, with one of the hottest names in the Visual Kei world and he was seducing her like no tomorrow. She shivered a little, when he spoke into her ear again, just one word. 

“Listen.” 

She tuned back into the music at the last second, to hear the lyrics and once she did, she shuddered, that was it. Fuck it. She was going to sleep with Kamijo tonight. Why not? He wanted her and she wanted him. They where both grown adults and both where single. There was nothing wrong with going ahead with this. He was slick though, using those lyrics as his indicator of his intentions. 

‘Girl, we on a one way flight and sex is in the air tonight.  
I'm gonna lay you down, when every little second counts.  
Girl, I really wanna get you fast  
So I can give it to you slow.’

Aleah shuddered again, now that she had made up her mind, it was like something had snapped inside her and took it over. Using her hands, that where still around Kamijo’s neck, she pulled his head down gently and kissed him hard. She felt him smile against her lips, then return her kiss with just as much force, nipping her lower lip just hard enough to make her gasp, as soon as she opened her mouth, he took his opportunity and deepened the kiss, weaving his fingers through her hair, he held her head in place as he completely took over their kiss and she happily let him. 

As the song finally came to a close, Kamijo pulled away from her, smirking with pride as he seen Aleah, flushed with pleasure and with slightly swollen lips. He pulled her close again and spoke. 

“I think, we need to leave. What do you think?” A blush bloomed across her cheeks but she nodded in agreement. With a nod of his own, he grabbed her jacket and walked them out of the club.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ : Marking for beginning and ending of Mature scene
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146688857@N04/46888175472/in/album-72157678252467438/)  
> 

He was insane. That had to be it. Here he was, taking a woman home with him. If they had of been closer to it, he would have taken her to his own house, but he wasn’t sure that he could wait that long. The band house was closer, they would go there. He couldn’t care less if they were heard. Let them hear. The amount of times he had to suffer through listening to them, when they brought home women. He still would have preferred his own house though. He flagged down a cab and it came to a stop for them, he opened the door for Aleah, who practically dived into the back seat. He chuckled at this, someone was impatient.

He got in himself and when asked where they were going, he changed his mind at the last second and gave his own address. He had decided they could wait a little longer, so that they had the epitome of privacy and comfort. However, this was a first, he had never brought a woman back to his own home. When touring, the group always rented a central location, in whichever city they were in, for the duration of their time in that city. It was just easier to have everyone in one place at any one time. It cut down on lateness and having to fight with scheduling. Any women that where brought back, where brought back to the band house, never to the private residences. Which lent more credence to his contemplation that he was insane. However at this point, he really couldn’t care at all. He wanted Aleah and he wanted her comfortable. His home provided that, besides he had been missing his bed.

He had, had it imported from America, it was a California King, four poster. He had seen a similar bed in a hotel that he and the group had stayed at, when they’d done a mini South American tour. He’d fallen in love with it and had ordered one for himself. So comfort was definitely guaranteed. It was also an ‘unchristened’ bed too, well, not for much longer. Looking over at Aleah, he could see her shaking a little. Was she nervous? Why would she be nervous. Surely she’d done something like this before, right? Unless...she hadn’t. Frowning slightly in contemplation, he filed that away for when they got back to his place. In the meantime, he scooted closer to her and pulled her into him, rubbing her arm slowly, in an attempt at comforting her. He felt her relax into him slightly.

Aleah sat and watched the city of Tokyo fly by, it seemed like they where headed out of Tokyo. She had wanted to come out this way and Hitari and Ikaru had promised they would take her out of Tokyo for a picnic and let her see some of the natural beauty that was still left in Japan, that had been untouched by construction or build-outs. But now here she was, about to leave the city to go and sleep with a man, who she knew, but had only just met. At first she had been really excited about this prospect, but now, she was still excited but she was starting to get nervous. She had to tell him she’d never had sex before. Would he decide that he didn’t want her then? Would he be mad that she agreed to this, without telling him about it? Would she do ok? Or would she be bad? So many questions where running through her head that she didn’t notice that she had started to shake a little with her nerves. That is until she felt Kamijo scoot closer to her and carefully pull her against him, then softly rub up and down on her arm to try and ease her. It appeared that it worked, as she felt herself relax against him and her mind start to settle.

She took a deep breath in, better tell him now, while they still had a chance to turn around again. So steeling her nerves, she spoke, in English this time, she didn’t exactly want their driver hearing what she was about to say however she knew that Kamijo spoke and understood English.

“Kamijo, I have something to tell you, before we get too much further away from the city. I, I’ve never done this before.” Aleah said quietly.

Kamijo looked at her, surprised by the sudden change in language, that it took him a second to think back on what she had just said and understand it, before he replied.

“What do you mean? You’ve never gone home with a guy, you hardly know before?”

Aleah shuddered, dear God that mans voice knew no bounds. Hearing him speak her language even with a heavy accent, set all her nerve endings on fire. Really, this was getting extremely unfair.

“No, well I mean yes, but that’s not what I meant. I, I’m a...” Her nerves got the better of her then as she trailed off and her face flared into a bright shade of crimson. Good god why couldn’t she just get this out. It wasn’t like it was a shameful thing or anything. What the hell?

Kamijo looked at her incredulously, oh, oh no, she didn’t mean what he thought she did, did she? I mean, if so, he’d be lying if he said that it didn’t bring his primal masculinity out in him. It was a heady feeling, to take someone that had never been touched in that fashion before. All the while, knowing that you would be their first and the one that was always remembered. If she was, then his arousal was going to go through the roof. He needed to confirm it though, he would need to know for sure, so that he knew what to do and how to be, with her. A woman’s first time was special in many ways and you couldn’t exactly just get straight into it. You had to be careful and ease them into everything, while making sure that they enjoyed every moment of it. It could be extremely painful for a woman, if you weren’t careful. Coming out of his thoughts, Kamijo reached over and placing his hand on the side of her face, turning her head gently, so that he could look at her.

“Aleah, are you trying to tell me that you’re a virgin?” He asked bluntly but with gentleness.

“Ye...yes. I am. I understand if you don’t want to pursue this any further. We can have the driver turn around and...” She was cut off by Kamijo slamming his lips down on hers, giving her a deep and passionate kiss. He pulled her closer to him, squishing her against his chest. Then pulling back he whispered into her ear sexily.

“On the contrary little lady, I want you even more now. I really like the thought of being your first. As long as you are ok with giving that title to me.”

She shivered as all of her worries started to slip away. So he found it hot, that she’d never slept with anyone before tonight. Did some guys actually take pride in being a woman's first? She supposed it made sense, what with the idea that virgin equaled pure and all that stuff. And taking that, was like tainting that purity and leaving your mark on that person. From that viewpoint, she supposed she could see why it would make Kamijo a little crazy with desire, if his wondering hands where anything to go by. She gasped quietly, as he brushed over a particularly sensitive spot on her inner thigh. She was about to ask him to stop, when the driver, not looking back at them, called out that they had arrived. She blushed at this and Kamijo smirked darkly. He lent over and passed money to the driver, thanking him politely, acting like he hadn’t just been touching up a woman, in the back of the drivers car. He then opened the door, got out and then turned and helped Aleah out, closing the door behind them. The driver tipped his hat at them and with a ‘Have a good night sir, miss.’ He then drove off quickly, making Kamijo laugh lightly.

Aleah blushed but took the time to look up at the house that they had been dropped off at and her jaw almost hit the ground. It was gorgeous. It had a modern design and it was huge. Something told her this wasn’t the band house. But she figured she’d ask anyway.

“Is this the band house or?” She asked.

“No, I was going to have us go there but then I decided here would be better. We can have privacy and not worry about the rest of the group overhearing anything.” He answered as he placed his hand on the small of her back and lead her up the stairs.

Once they where in front of the door, he flipped down the panel beside the door frame and punched in a code to disable the alarm, then from his pocket he pulled a set of keys and unlocked the top and bottom locks. Once the door was opened, he motioned for her to step inside, following behind her, closing and locking the door behind them and resetting the alarm. He didn’t think either of them would be leaving again tonight. He turned on the lights in the main hall and Aleah couldn’t believe what her eyes where graced with.

The main foyer was huge, the flooring was black marble, the walls where a beautiful dove gray colour, with various pieces of artwork, hung here and there tastefully. Looking around more, she could see various sentiments to Kamijo’s interests, the lamp table by the front door, was actually a book shelf, filled with an array of different musical books for Piano, guitar and violin. He also had a few different sculptures from obscure artists. And various other little nick knacks. If this was just the entrance way, she couldn’t imagine what the rest of the home looked like. It was beautiful and kinda creepy, as the decoration of the place, is exactly what she would have chosen for herself. Looking a little harder at the artwork on the walls, her eyes widened, most of the work was by artists that she, herself enjoyed. And when it came to music, well she loved any and all, being a dancer, you couldn’t limit yourself to just one kind of genre. They hadn’t gotten to talking about interests really, so it had come as a surprise. She was brought out of her thoughts by Kamijo speaking to her.

“If you’re done staring into space at the foyer, there is more to see. Would you like a tour of the rest of the place?” He asked her with amusement. Then laughed as he watched Aleah spin around and nod vigorously and then kneel down to take of her shoes. She straightened again and wordlessly asked him where she should set her shoes. He shook his head and with a smile, took off his own shoes and socks and lead her over to a rack on the other side of the door. They placed their shoes on the rack neatly and Kamijo threw his socks into a laundry basket by the rack, specifically for that purpose. He then removed his jacket and hung it up on the coat stand, that was also by the shoe rack, then taking her coat and hanging that up too, he lead her through the door to the left of them.

“So this is the living room. I tend to spend very little time in here, unless I have family and friends visiting. But aside from then, I’m not in here much. I spend most of my time either in my home studio, the kitchen, the library or my bedroom.” Kamijo explained conversationally, chuckling when he seen Aleah’s eyes light up.

“What? Which one caught your interest?” He asked laughing.

“You said Library, you have a library?” Aleah asked bouncing up and down a little in excitement, making him laugh even harder at her antics. Of course she would be a bookworm.

“Yes, I have a library. I enjoy collecting books and reading when I have down time, so when I bought this house, I wanted to make sure I turned at least one room into a library. That answers the question of where I should show you next. So follow me back this way. It’s upstairs on the second level.” Kamijo said his eyes lighting up at the prospect of sharing his library with someone like minded and who could appreciate it.

They climbed the large dual stair case and turned to the right, once they reached the top. They walked down the hallway a little ways away, passing a couple other doors on their way, Kamijo pointing out bedrooms and the main bathroom as they went. They stopped at a door at the end of the hallway and he moved to stand behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and telling her to open the door. She took a breath and then did just that, a loud gasp escaping her, as the library was revealed to her. It was stunning and large. It was wall to wall books from floor to ceiling! The ceiling was tall too, giving the need of a rolling ladder at each book case. She literally felt like she had stepped into her dream room.

“Kamijo, it is absolutely beautiful. I can see why you would spend a lot of time in here. I would too!” She gushed a little. Making the man chuckle at her starry eyed look.

“It was a must for me. It might sound silly and wasteful, but I started to think about selling my old house, all because I wanted a room, specifically for a library, which I didn’t have the option of in the previous place.”

“Oh no, it doesn’t sound silly to me at all, I would have probably done the same. I will eventually be building my own house and a Library will definitely be in the plans. So I understand.” Aleah said.

“Oh? Have you started on those plans or are you still working toward it? Speaking of working, I never got around to asking you what you did for a living.” Kamijo said as he closed the door again and lead her back down the hall.

“I actually own a dance studio. I went to school for dance and business. Majored in dance and minored in business, as it was my dream to own my own dance studio. So it only made sense to take both in college. That way, I could rely on myself to make my business succeed and not worry about having managers etcetera. As for my house plans, they’re currently in the process of being drawn up.” Aleah responded smiling up at him.

“Ah, I see, that may take a while then. So you’re an entrepreneur? I had thought you where a professional dancer, just by watching you earlier. However I wasn’t completely sure. That’s wonderful though, you’re following your dream and making it work. That’s to be commended.” Kamijo replied a look of pleasant surprise on his face. As he lead her into his kitchen. And sat her at the island in the middle of the room. Then he walked over to the other side of the room and opened up what looked to be a large wine cooler. Asking her over his shoulder, if she preferred white, red or rose.  
Aleah answered that she preferred red and then looked around her at yet another beautiful room. The kitchen seemed to be a focal point, as he had an entertainment center in one part of the room and a small sitting area partitioned off, with a free standing shouji screen. He also had a large mahogany eight seat dining table. Again this room seemed to blend traditional Japanese design with a modern western stylistic design.

The island was a medium sized counter, with white granite tops and dark wood cabinets below for storage. The cooking area of the kitchen continued the wood and granite theme, with lots of storage above the counters and below. He had chosen a black and silver six ring stove, with a double oven. He clearly enjoyed to cook. She was brought out of her perusal of the room by Kamijo setting down two medium sized wine glasses that he proceeded to fill half way with a cherry red and fragrant wine. He then offered her one of the glasses which she accepted gratefully, thanking him for it. He smiled and took a sip from his own glass, then picking up a remote that she hadn’t seen previously, he pushed a button and music started playing from the entertainment center she had noticed earlier. She looked at him in surprise at the music that played. It was kind of poppy but she was familiar with the artist. It was Krewella and the song was Ammunition. This was another one that she enjoyed teaching routines too. It was usually slower routines, with a lot of clean moves.

“You know, I don’t know what I expected when it came to your musical tastes, but I didn’t think it would be Krewella.” Aleah said meeting his eyes with her own. He smiled at her and kept their gazes locked as he answered.

“I may be part of a visual kei, J-metal group however that’s not the only music I like. It’s a preference but not my only interest. I love all kinds of music. From traditional Japanese folk, to pop, to dance, to metal. I have a broad taste. One minute I’ll be playing an R&B song and then the next I’ll be listening to something classical.” He replied taking a drink from his glass.

As Aleah was about to reply he interrupted her with an apology, his eyes had started to bother him, which meant he needed to take his contacts out.

“I’m sorry Aleah, hold that thought. My contacts are starting to irritate my eyes, I don’t usually have them in this long. Give me a moment please.” Aleah nodded telling him not to worry. She didn’t even consider that his eyes might be starting to hurt. He smiled gently and then got up and walked over to the small wash closet off to the side of the kitchen that she hadn’t noticed beforehand. He came back a few seconds afterward holding a tiny white container and a small standing mirror. He sat back down in front of her. Asking her to continue with what she was going to say, as he started to remove his contacts. She giggled, he was too cute honestly.

“You know, you could have done that in the bathroom. I wouldn’t have minded waiting. You’re not being rude or anything, if that’s what you were thinking. Your eyes are hurting, you need to get those things out, I wasn’t going to be offended that you left me for a few.” Aleah said poking a little fun at him.

“What if I didn’t want to leave you alone hmm? What if I didn’t want to be apart from you, even for a few minutes huh?” Kamijo replied with a feigned whining voice. Making Aleah shake her head with a laugh and take a large gulp of her wine.

“I would say that you’ll need help because you have a problem with separation anxiety.” Aleah quipped.

“Hey! Hey now, it’s a condition ok? I can’t help it!” Kamijo replied in mock offense, looking back up at her, after having successfully removed his contacts and stealing Aleah’s breath from her chest. Oh my, those eyes. He had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes that she’d ever seen on anyone. To her, they literally looked like melted chocolate, with flecks of gold through them, near his pupils. She was staring, she knew she was but she just couldn’t stop, she had been ensnared in those eyes of his.

“Is there something wrong Aleah? Are you ok?” Kamijo asked concern lacing his voice.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. Yes I’m fine. I’m sorry, it’s just your eyes are beautiful, I was taken aback for a moment there.” Aleah replied without thinking and then blushed at her admission. Kamijo smirked wolfishly at that and chuckled darkly.

“Oh really? Like my eyes do you? Is there anything else you like about me, that I should be aware off?” Kamijo asked locking their eyes again, lowering and deepening his voice deliberately and watched in triumph, at her visible shudder.

“I couldn’t tell you. I haven’t seen anything else yet.” Aleah said brazenly, refusing to back down from his stare. As she took a long sip from her wine.

“Oh, well I apologise for this gross oversight of mine. Allow me to correct that then. What would you like to see?” He asked his eyes taking on that strange glint, that they had, had earlier. Aleah didn’t even need to think about her response.

“Everything.” She said seriously and with a seductive note to her voice. Kamijo breathed in harshly as that one word entered his ears and sent his body in to a slow and deep burn of desire. Little vixen.

“I will be happy to oblige you however I do have a condition.” He replied his eyes darkening.

“Oh? And what’s this condition of yours?” Aleah asked draining her wine glass, she figured that she was going to be needing that buzz, like now.

“You have to show me everything too. What was it that you said earlier? Oh yes, turnabout is fair play?” He smirked as he followed suit and drained his glass too.

“Then what are we waiting for?” She whispered out.

Kamijo felt himself harden unbelievably at that answer and wasted no time in getting up from his seat, unintentionally pushing the chair back forcefully and stalked around the island towards Aleah and planted a bruising kiss to her lips as he pulled her up from her sitting position. Pulling away after a few minutes to admire his handy work. She had a glazed look in her eyes and was panting softly. He grinned slyly as he spoke.

“Follow me little lady, I believe you have something that’s mine to claim.” Aleah’s body gave a hard shudder and she felt a small rush of liquid flow from between her legs. Well, it was now or never.

“Just show the way then.” Aleah replied quickly. And followed Kamijo as he pulled her behind him gently, as they made their way from the kitchen and back into the entrance way.

Here he paused and shut of the lights quickly, their way being lit by the upper hallways light. He then started to lead them back upstairs quickly, once they reached the top, he turned left this time and lead them to the bottom of the hallway again. He stopped at the last door there and opened it quickly and gently pushed her inside. He stepped in behind her, closing the door as he hit a switch on the wall that lit the area around his bed up with a couple of down lighting lamps. It lit the room enough where they could see, but it gave a romantic and soft glow to the room and really showcased the bed and if Aleah’s gasp was anything to go by, then she approved of it greatly.

Kamijo supposed that it was a beautiful looking bed as he looked at it himself. The bed was a California King, rosewood four poster, that had Victorian-esque carvings on the thick posts as well as on the foot and head boards. He had gotten red, gold and black draperies for it. One set of each, covered the top of the frame to enclose the top as he wasn’t particularly fond of it being completely open. He also had a second set of each colour, that attached to the top beams and fell down the side of the bed and onto the floor, these particular draperies could be pulled across each beam, if you wanted to completely enclose the bed, which was how he had it at the moment. He looked and smiled when he realised that he had, had his silken bed linens put on his bed before he had left. They were a black and gold set with a jacquard print on them. They where actually one of his favourite sets as they where soft and comfortable, but also warm when they needed to be and cool in the warmer months. Aleah let out a soft sigh, which caught his attention and brought his attention back to her.

“Will this be comfortable enough for you Aleah?” He asked genuinely concerned about her opinion.

“This will be more than comfortable. Your room is gorgeous Kamijo. I love it.” She replied turning to face him.

“Thank you, I’m glad that you like it. The environment and the setting is just as important as the act itself. Also, don’t feel like you can’t tell me to stop at any point. You can and I won’t be mad or anything. Regardless of age, this is still a big step to take. So I want you to know that you can back out, if you feel you need to.” Kamijo replied as he stepped toward her and caressed her face with his hand. She sighed contentedly and smiled as she lent into his touch.

“I really appreciate that Kamijo, I do. But, I don’t think I will stop you. I’ve made up my mind. I want this. And after that little speech of yours, I know I’m in good hands.” Aleah replied, kissing his palm softly.

He sucked in a breath at this and felt his desire sky rocket again. Oh it was all over now. There was no going back now. She was so god damned innocent and it turned him on to no end. Well, there was nothing for it except to get started, he would have her screaming his name by the end of the night.

“So be it darling.” He replied and took her lips in a possessive kiss causing her to moan deeply against his mouth.

Using this opportunity he darted his tongue into her mouth and deepened their kiss. As he did this he ran his hands around her sides to her back, where he began to quickly and deftly unlace her corset. It didn’t take him long to undo the strings and soon he had it loosened enough where all he needed to do, was to slide it down her body to fall at her feet. Once it hit the floor, he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and lifted her from the floor, taking her by surprise so much that she panicked for a minute and wrapped her legs about his waist. He smirked against her mouth and let his hands drop down and slip under her upper thighs to support her slight weight easier. He walked them over to the bed and after moving the drapes out of the way a little, he let them both fall to the bed gently. Once they had settled, he straightened out Aleah’s legs, spreading them as he pulled himself up and along her body sensually, feeling his cock pulse at the small gasping moan she released at feeling his movements against her. He smiled as he started to lavish her neck with kisses and nips as he ran his hands down her torso, between their bodies as she arched her back up against his body. He ran his hand across her stomach and down her side to her hips. Slipping his hands under them, he gripped her ass and pushed her lower body against his as he pressed his own up and against her, letting her feel his hardness between her legs. She released a long and low moan at the feeling.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

He brought his hands back around her hips and ran them up underneath the hem of her shirt, making her gasp at the contact of his hands, he pulled her up into a sitting position, bringing his mouth up to her again for a quick kiss before pulling away to pull her shirt up and over her head. Throwing it somewhere over his shoulder, he brought his hands back to her back and finding her bra clasp, he unhooked it and pulled it from her body gently. He then laid her down again, scooting her up so that she was fully laying on the bed.

He sat back on his knees and watched as she watched him unbutton his shirt, her gaze was lustful as she watched him take it off and throw it to the floor. He laid against her again, reveling in the gasp she gave, as she felt their skin to skin contact. He kissed her softly again, gently biting down on her lip and then moved down her body, kissing her skin here and there as he went, stopping once he reached her ample breasts.

Aleah cried out softly as he laved her nipples with his tongue, interspersing his licks with nips and suckles while massaging and tweaking the other with his free hand. He kept this up until she was writhing and squirming under him, with her breaths coming in short bursts. Once he felt that he had tortured her breasts enough, he licked his way between them and on down her body, stopping briefly to nip sharply at the soft fleshy area right by her belly button and smirked against her flesh when he heard her moan loudly at his attention. She was so responsive to his touches, that it drove him half mad, as the lust clouded his mind even more.

He knew he was a gifted lover, that could make any woman scream in pleasure, he knew this, because it had happened more than once when he had his dalliances with women. However none of those experiences compared to hearing Aleah’s vocal approval of his actions. It made him so hard that it hurt. He couldn’t keep this up much longer, he needed relief, but not until she had come at least once before the actual love making. So, smirking again he brought his hands to the button of her jeans and undid the button, pulling the zipper down. He then hooked his fingers in her pants, making sure to trap her panties too and slowly pulled the material from her body, driving her crazy by making sure she could feel every inch of them, brushing against her skin. It seemed his plan had worked because she raised her head and scolded him.

“Kamijo! Stop teasing me dammit!” He laughed darkly at this and replied.

“As you wish Miss Lesprenza!” As soon as he said this, he got to his feet and tore the pants and underwear from her body, leaving her bare before him.

Damn, she was gorgeous. She was the epitome of his type. Petite waist. Wide hips, that lead to legs that went on for days and right between them, glistening like forbidden fruit was her untouched cunt. Oh yes, he was going to enjoying making that part of her his. In fact, he was going to make sure that he claimed all of her and he would leave his marks on her if it killed him. He looked over her body again, her beautiful face, her slender, swan like neck that lead down to her perfectly shaped breasts that were neither too small or too big with their dark nipples that stood out starkly, due to the temperature of the room and his previous attentions.

Yes, she was perfect in every way in his opinion. He looked at her hotly, as he brought his hands to his own jeans as he slowly undid his button and zipper, making sure that she was watching every little move that he made. He could see that her breath had caught in her chest as she watched his movements. He licked his lower lip sensuously, as he gave his waist band a firm push and let his jeans fall to the floor.

Aleah cursed out, as she saw that he wasn’t wearing anything under his jeans. Then gasped loudly, when she took notice of his cock that stood out starkly, from a patch of neatly trimmed dark curls. All she could think about was how that was going to fit inside her. He was so large. She had seen her fair share of penises in her time and a lot of those where totally unwanted, but she hadn’t seen one quite as large or thick as the one before her now. Kamijo taking in her reaction smirked yet again but this time in pride. He was quite aware of the Asian stereotype, but that was all it was, a stereotype. However, she had a right to be reacting the way she was, he was particularly gifted in that department.

Deciding enough was enough and before she could back out, he descended on her again. Grabbing her hips and pushing her up a little bit more, he knelt down and spread her legs, bringing his mouth down upon her pussy, which was dripping steadily by this point. God damn, she was so wet and it was all because of him. It was a heady thought for him, as he parted her lips, to give her a long and sultry lick. Her reaction was instantaneous, she arched up violently and let out a strangled cry. He smiled and then ran his tongue along her slit again making her writhe against his mouth even more. He moved his tongue to her clit and swirled it around the little bundle of nerves, then taking it into his mouth he sucked hard, then nipped it gently. Her short scream was like music to his ears. He suckled and licked the area a little more, keeping it up until she was rocking her hips against his mouth. He moved his hand up and laid it across her hips, to stop her moving so much, then taking his free hand he slipped a finger into her opening and started to thrust it in and out of her. He curled his finger against the ridged spot just inside her entrance, after a few more thrusts, he added a second finger and scissored them to try and stretch her out a little. The next part was going to be hard enough, the least he could do was try and make it easier for her.

His ears picked up on her changing breaths. Her breathing was rapid now and she was starting to writhe and moan more, she was close he could tell. So picking up the pace of his fingers, he thrusted them in and out of her faster and with a particularly strong suck on her clit, she shattered in his hands. With a scream she came and came hard, around his fingers. He moved his fingers in and out of her a few more times to help her along before he removed them completely and crawled up her sweaty and panting body. Her eyes where dropping a little as he met her lips with his own in a sweet kiss.

“Oh no baby, you’re not falling asleep, we’re not done yet. The best is yet to come.” He spoke his tone seductive. He then picked her up and turned her, laying her back down so that she was leaning against the mountain of pillows on the bed.

“Aleah, look at me darling. I’m about to take you now. Tell me, before I do. Do you still want this? Because once we start, it’s extremely hard to go back. I will stop though, I just won’t want too. So are you sure?” He asked. He had to make absolutely certain that she still wanted this.

Aleah felt her heart soar at this. Even though his arousal was raging and he was caught up in it’s maelstrom. He still wanted to make sure she was ok. He was still offering her an out. There was no way she was going back now. If what had just happened, was anything compared to sex, then she wanted more and she wanted it from him.

“Keep going Kamijo. I don’t want to stop. I want you and I want you now. Please?” She replied softly, reaching up and kissing him lovingly, spreading her legs so they nestled his hips, effectively inviting him inside her. He growled loudly in desire then.

As he returned her kiss he guided himself to her entrance, feeling her breath hitch as she felt him against her. He pulled away from her mouth, just long enough to apologise for what was about to happen.

“I’m sorry Aleah, this is going to hurt. I can’t stop that, but I’ll try and make it quick.” He said and then without another word, he slid inside her quickly, burying himself to the hilt and feeling her maiden head break away under his force. He stilled immediately and looked at Aleah to gauge how she felt and felt his heart breaking a little as he seen the trails of tears on her cheeks. He kissed them away and whispered his heartfelt apologies and sweet words in her ears. He nuzzled her neck lovingly, caressing her sides softly. After a few minutes he thought he felt her start to move however he wasn’t sure so remained still, until he felt her pull back a little and then push against him again, making his breath hitch. Damn she was so tight, almost too tight. She squirmed some more and then spoke.

“Kamijo, move. Please. I think I’m ok now.” She said quietly.

He looked down at her and nodded. Then pulled from her slowly to push back inside just as slowly. She moaned and gasped out. Hearing this, he picked up his pace more, angling her so that he could move deeper within her. He moaned out, as he felt her begin to meet him thrust for thrust. She was going to be the death of him. But this wasn’t enough, he needed more. More depth, more speed, more something. With this in mind, he lifted her hips from the bed and pulled her closer to him, then lent over her and began to pound into her, using the head board as his leverage.

Distantly, the thought came into his head, that he was being too rough and that he should slow down and move within her, more gently. But she had started to writhe and moan loudly. Her moans bordering on screams, so he kept up his pace and his bruising force. He was getting close, he could feel it but she hadn’t came yet, so he refused too. Her pleasure was his priority, he could concentrate on his end after she had hers. It seemed as though he didn’t have to wait long however as her breath was coming quicker and her moans where growing in pitch and he could feel her inner walls start to quiver around him. She wasn’t far from the edge and it was with this in mind that he started to move quicker and harder.

He reached his hand down between their bodies and started to rub her clit vigorously. This action was like a match to gasoline as he felt her tense momentarily and then arch so violently, that he had the distant concern of her injuring her back. These thoughts were chased away though, when he felt her walls clamp around him and a gush of fluid dowse his cock and then drip from her, to fall on his thighs as she screamed out his name so loudly that it made his ears ring a little. But it drove him on and drove him higher, he pushed and pulled harder and after a few more thrusts, he felt his muscles tense and he emptied himself, deep inside her with a strangled call of her name, they both collapsed to the bed, their bodies used up and exhausted.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

He rested against Aleah for a moment while he caught his breath and regained use of his limbs again. Once his shakes had subsided enough, that he could move, he lifted himself from Aleah and gently pulled himself from inside her, causing a groan of protest from her and making him chuckle. He fell to his side and then pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her, smiling as he felt her snuggle into his side, throwing her leg over his own and wrapping her arm around his waist.

“That, that was amazing. Thank you.” Aleah mumbled against his chest.

“That, was entirely too short. I had planned to make it last longer but it didn’t work out that way. But regardless, I’m glad I could give you this experience Aleah. You don’t need to thank me.” Kamijo responded closing his eyes, he had gotten incredibly tired all of a sudden.

“That was short? That didn’t feel short to me.” She mumbled again. Her voice a little slurred with tiredness. He chuckled lightly and kissed her head.

“It was. But, there’s always tomorrow. Get some sleep Aleah. You’ve had a hell of a night.” Kamijo responded quietly, hugging her tightly, smiling when he heard her breaths even out.

Yes, tomorrow would be interesting. There would be questions he was sure. But he really couldn’t care at this point. What will be, will be. It was with this thought, that he finally drifted off too sleep, feeling more content than he had in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146688857@N04/33064924088/in/album-72157678252467438/)

The morning dawned bright and warm, the sun that spilled through the window of the room, fell upon Kamijo’s face. It’s light, bright enough to stir him from his sleep. Dammit, why hadn’t he shut his blinds the night before. He groaned quietly as he rolled onto his back, his eyes opening sleepily. Well, he was awake now, there was no point in trying to return to the world of slumber. He stretched his body out, freezing in place when he felt his arm brush against another person. Looking to his left, last night’s memories came rushing back into his mind. Oh yes, he and Aleah had slept together last night. He smiled as he looked at the young woman sleeping soundly next to him. She had rolled over onto her stomach at some point in the night, as she was laying on it now. Her arms were tucked under the pillow to further support her head. The sheets, he noticed, had slipped down to her waist, revealing her smooth back to him, as her long hair had also fallen to the side. Moving onto his side and tucking one hand under his pillow, he reached out and gently stroked her back with his free hand.

To him, she was even more beautiful in the daylight. Her skin was a light golden colour and it was soft and smooth. He hadn’t realised just how petite she was until now, that he was surprised that he hadn’t broken her last night.

His expression turned dark when he thought back on the previous night’s activities. He had been too rough. Much too rough. He had allowed himself to lose control and he knew she’d be hurting when she woke up. That would have been inevitable anyway however because of his rough handling, she’d be in more pain, than what would be necessary. That wouldn’t do. Pondering this dilemma, a thought suddenly came to mind. He would run her a hot bath. He was also pretty sure that he had some Aloe Vera bath oil in his bathroom which would also help, if added to the bath water. So with plan in mind, he got up from his bed carefully, so as not to wake her. Once on his feet, he made his way to the ensuite bathroom, that was attached to his bedroom. This was his own bathroom for him alone, he never let anyone in here apart from himself. However, it seemed that the last twenty some hours, had given him many firsts. The first time bringing a woman to his private residence. The first time he had slept with a woman, since he had gotten his new bed, became said woman’s first time and now, the first time he’d let anyone else other than him, use his bathroom. Clearly Aleah was a woman that tore down all his personal rules and she wasn’t even trying.

He looked up as he walked into the bathroom and gasped in horror, once he captured his reflection in the large mirror on the wall. From the doorway, he could see his head down to his thighs and it was this area that had caused his horror and confirmed that he had been much too rough with Aleah. He had her blood on him. He understood that a little blood was expected, when a woman laid with a man for the first time but there was just a little too much of it for his liking. He wasn’t dowsed in it by any means, but there was enough to be noticeable. He moved further into the bathroom and closing the door quietly, he went about cleaning himself off. Yeah, Aleah was going to be hurting for sure when she woke. Soon he had himself cleaned up and had his robe on and tied around his waist. He had started the bath for Aleah and now all he had to do was wake her.

As he walked back out of the bathroom, he came to a dead stop at the vision that graced his eyes, Aleah was standing by the bed, his shirt on her body and she was adjusting the cuffs because they fell way past her fingers. The shirt was large on her form, the hem falling to just above her lower thighs. She looked good in his clothes and seeing her in that shirt had his cock stirring again. He cursed under his breath, hell no, he wasn’t going there. Not right now. She would still be hurting. Shaking the naughty thoughts from his head he spoke to her, startling her half to death, as she hadn’t noticed him standing there. Her grimace of pain not going unnoticed by him, as she moved her legs the wrong way. He felt his chest constrict again at the sight.

“Good morning little lady. I’ve started a bath for you, as I’m sure you’re in pain right now.”

“Good morning. Um, thank you, I appreciate that. Um...Kamijo...” She replied, trailing off toward the end. Shaking her head at herself as though she was scolding herself mentally.

Kamijo crossed the space between them and reached for her, pulling her close to him in a hug that she gladly returned.

“What were you going to ask Aleah?” He prodded gently. “You can ask me anything.”

“Um...being new to this...should I be this sore? I don’t feel like I should be and um...will I always feel like this after. I..I don’t know much about afterward. My friends and I never discussed that aspect and I never thought to look it up. Oh God, listen to me, I sound so childish and uneducated. I’m sorry, forget I said anything.” Aleah stammered out her face glowing crimson. Kamijo laughed gently.

“Don’t be embarrassed. Here, lets get you into the bath. It’ll make you feel better. It’ll sting at first but then you’ll start to feel better. I’ll answer your questions then. You don’t sound childish or uneducated by the way. Just...unfamiliar, there’s a difference.”

Soon Kamijo had her stripped, her make-up wiped from her face and after giving her a few moments of privacy to take care of her bathroom needs, he then came back in and helped her into the bath. He sat on the floor beside the tub, resting his arms on the edge, talking to her, as she soaked in the warmth of the water.

“So, to answer your questions from earlier, let me start of by saying that I am obviously not an expert on the feminine side of this subject. However I was once a virgin too and the girl, a high school sweetheart, that I lost mine to, was also a virgin, so I know how it is for a woman afterwards. Yes, as a woman, it’s normal to be sore the next morning after you’ve had sex for the first time. It makes sense really, when you think about it. Like any muscle, if you haven’t worked it out before, it will be sore afterwards, as it is unused to that strain. So yes, its normal to be sore. Also, no, you won’t feel it every time, just the first. Unless you start having extremely overzealous sex, then you won’t feel sore. However, as sore as you are, that is not normal and that is my fault. I was too rough with you last night. I lost control of myself and I am so sorry about that.” Kamijo said, casting his eyes to the tile floor. He felt guilty over the pain that Aleah was in, especially because he knew that it could’ve been avoided, if he’d only been more careful with her.

Aleah reached out and moved his face to look at her. She didn’t like that he felt that he needed to look away. So he had been a little rougher than he should have been but that didn’t take away the beauty of what he had shared with her and what they had shared together. And if doing the morning after all over again, was what it took to experience last night over and over, then she would happily suffer through it. Once he was looking at her again, she sat up and leaned over the tub, planting a kiss on his lips as a way of showing that she forgave him. When she pulled away she broke the silence between them.

“Hey, it’s ok. So my muscles are tight and feeling a little battered right now, I don’t care because it is physical proof that last night and this morning weren’t and aren’t dreams. Besides, I enjoyed every minute of last night. Don’t feel bad just because you lost control, that just means that you enjoyed every last minute of it as well. And that, well, that I am more than happy with. Now, stop sitting on the floor, get that robe off and get in here with me dammit!” Aleah scolded, making Kamijo laugh and shake his head in disbelief. However he obliged her anyway and slipped into the bath behind her and pulled her to rest against his chest.

They stayed like that for a long time, only getting out, once the water started to grow tepid. They had decided that they weren’t ready to part ways just yet, so chose to spend the morning together, having breakfast and cuddling up in the library, getting to know each other more and more. That was until Aleah’s phone started to blow up with messages from Hitari and Ikaru asking her if she was still alive and ok. It was around this time that she and Kamijo decided that she needed to head back. Kamijo’s phone had been going crazy also, due to his band mates wanting to know where the hell he had gotten too and if he was doing ok. Soon they found themselves dressed and in a cab headed back into Tokyo. Kamijo had gotten the cab to stop at Hitari and Ikaru’s apartment building and had secretly made a note of the address, so he knew where to find Aleah again. What he hadn’t realised was that Aleah had done the same for his.

Both had decided to keep seeing each other, at least for the duration of Aleah’s stay, but neither had told the other. They parted ways with a slow and sensual kiss. Little did they know, they’d be seeing each other again that very day. Hitari and Ikaru had planned to go to a wedding faire and wanted Aleah with them, while Masashi and his fiance had planned to go to the same one and wanted Kamijo with them, as he was to be the best man and therefore part of the planning.

When Aleah made it back into the apartment, she felt like a disobedient child, coming home from staying out all night when she wasn’t supposed too. Both Hitari and Ikaru were standing waiting for her at the door. Hitari was tapping his foot and giving her an irritated look and Ikaru stood still like a statue, his arms crossed over his chest. She smiled sheepishly and then looked down at her feet. Jumping a little when she heard Hitari beginning to speak.

“Just WHERE were you? I send you out to a concert by yourself and you don’t roll back in until eleven am the NEXT morning. Girl, that better have been a damn good time you had.” 

Aleah looked up at him with a smirk.

“Actually yes it was...My V card is well and truly gone.” Aleah said bluntly, causing Hitari to gasp and choke on his own breath. 

“Wait, wait, you...oh my god! ALEAH LESPRENZA! You went and had a one night stand as your first! That part is sketchy at best, not sure I agree with that but FINALLY you’re de-flowered! Ok, I forgive you for staying out and making me sick with worry but only if you give me ALL the details! Have you eaten yet? We were just about to have some miso soup, as an early lunch, your fave!” Hitari said his eyes lightening up at the prospect of some juicy gossip about her experience. Seriously, who needed girlfriends when you had a gay best friend like Hitari.

“I would actually like to really hear about this too. You have to tell us Aleah and first off, I didn’t know that until last night, you were still a virgin, that’s pretty cool. Secondly, just WHAT where you thinking Queen?” Ikaru chimed in giving her such a stern look, that she thought he was going to pull something in his face.

“I ate early this morning, so yeah I could use some miso. And ok, ok, I’ll tell you both, I mean, it’s not like he told me I couldn’t but you have to keep it between us ok! It’s not exactly a normal situation or scenario. So it has to stay within these walls. As for your question Ikaru, once I tell you who it was, you’ll understand why I wasn’t doing much thinking.” Aleah muttered as she followed both men into the kitchen, the smell of Hitari’s miso soup wafting to her nose and making her stomach grumble.

Soon they where seated together and Aleah began to recount the past evenings events as both men sat in absolute shock when she revealed the new owner of her V card. It was literally like something from a movie! They where struggling to believe her, even though they knew she wasn’t a liar and she had shown them the picture of her and Kamijo in the club together. It was just so hard to wrap their minds around the fact that their best friend had just had her cherry popped by the one and only Kamijo Yuuji. Hitari had started to simmer down after she had told him how much care the singer had taken with her that morning and his guilt over not being careful enough with her. Hitari had still felt like she had been brash and irresponsible about going out and spending the night with someone she didn’t know, in a place that she wasn’t familiar enough with. However, seeing that she was unhurt, well, beyond the obvious, calmed him enough that he could let it slide. 

They spent the rest of that afternoon relaxing with each other and getting ready for the faire that they where going too.

By three pm they where walking in through the doors of a fancy hotel, heading to the function room that was holding the faire. Aleah had chosen to wear a cute emerald green sun dress, which she had teamed with an adorable pair of low and strappy black sandals. She had done a half up, half down style with her hair. The part that was pulled back was done with two braids that came round the side of her head and then came together as one braid once it reached the back of her head. The rest, she left down in loose waves. Her make-up was simple. A light helping of eyeliner and mascara and a pale pink gloss on her lips. She didn’t know why she was here, the boys had basically already planned out their wedding she was pretty sure that they just wanted her there, for the sake of spending time with her. However she didn’t mind. She hadn’t seen either of them in forever.

As they walked toward the event room, Hitari and Ikaru chattering mindlessly with each other, Aleah stopped dead in her tracks and felt her breath leave her. Right in front of them was Kamijo and he was with Masashi and a small woman, who was hanging off of Masashi’s arm. They were talking among themselves quietly. Aleah felt her face bloom hotly when she looked at Kamijo, her mind providing her with the memory of him on top of her on his bed. Oh goodness, she couldn’t do this right now. She needed to take a moment to prep herself, she wasn’t expecting to see him so soon. If she sneaked off now, he wouldn’t see her. So turning to do just that, she cursed out loud when she heard Ikaru call for her.

“Aleah Lesprenza, hunny, just where do you think you’re going? Get your booty back here. Hitari and I need you!” As Aleah turned to face her friend, her gaze locked with Kamijo’s. He had heard Ikaru and had looked over and seen her. She groaned when she seen him make his way over to her quickly. What was she supposed to do? How was she supposed to act? Does she greet him politely, as though he wasn’t just inside her, not 12 hours before? She did not know how to react and it was starting to make her panic. But she felt all of her worries and anxiety leave, when she felt a gentle kiss to her cheek. Looking up, she found Kamijo in front of her smiling softly. He was completely bare faced today. No eyeliner, no contacts no extravagant costumes. She looked him over and felt her stomach tighten a little. He was wearing black jeans today with a black tank top, with a casual, dark burgundy button down over it but left unbuttoned. On his feet he wore a pair of custom low top converse. It was so weird to see him in such a casual and comfortable state of dress. Why she found this odd, she didn’t know, considering she’d seen him as bare as the day he was born, not too long ago. She shook her head and smiled at him, opening her arms and pulling him into a hug which he returned easily.

“Well darling, long time no see. You look beautiful by the way.” He whispered in her ear making her shiver a little.

“You’re not looking too bad yourself, I must say.” She responded with a quiet giggle. He squeezed her in response and then released her. As they stepped away from each other, someone clearing their throat, drew their attention from each other to the person that had interrupted them. It was Hitari.

“Aleah, sweets, care to introduce us? Seeing as you seem to be quite familiar with this person.”

Aleah looked at Hitari curiously, did, did he not recognise Kamijo? He knew who he was, so was he being sardonic? Or was he genuinely confused. Never the less, she introduced them anyway. Albeit, very quietly, just in case the wrong ears where listening.

“Oh I’m sorry Hitari. This is...this is who I was telling you about earlier.” She watched in surprise as Hitari’s eyes widened comically as realisation hit him.

“Get out! Really!?! This is...uh...him!?!” Hitari sputtered and looked at Kamijo more closely. Yep, he hadn’t recognised him out of costume and make-up. Aleah wanted to laugh so bad at her friends reaction. Kamijo smiled at Hitari disarmingly and reached his hand out for a handshake.

“I’m assuming you know all about last night. So yes, I’m that guy. It is a pleasure to meet you Hitari. I hope you’re not too upset about me monopolising Aleah’s time last night and part of this morning.” Kamijo said warmly.

“After what I heard when she got home, no, no I’m not. I scolded her for taking that risk though. But, you made sure she got back safely and relatively unhurt...I was able to let it go.” Hitari replied, smiling slyly and giving Aleah the side eye as the girl glared at him.

“Hitari love, leave Aleah and her beau alone. You’re embarrassing her. Goodness. Hello Mr. Yuuji, it is a pleasure to meet you.” Ikaru said as he came up to them and pushing his wayward fiance out of the way gently, offered his hand to Kamijo, who took it with a smile.

“Ah, you must be Ikaru. Aleah told me about you both last night. I know it’s probably late but congratulations on your engagement, which I’m assuming, is why you’re all here?” Kamijo asked, shaking Ikaru’s hand.

“Oh? Thank you. You’re correct in your assumption, we’re here for ideas. But, if you don’t mind my asking, why are you here?” Ikaru responded.

“Oh, that would be because of those two. They’re getting married also.” Kamijo answered, pointing toward Masashi and his fiance, then motioning them both over to the small group.

After a few moments Masashi and his woman made their way over to them. Masashi instantly came up to Aleah and hugged her.

“Aleah! It’s good to see you again. Although, I have to say I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon. Maybe later we can continue our conversation from earlier last night at the concert hall.” Masashi said, the large man almost enveloping her entirely with his body. Aleah laughed at his antics but returned his hug anyway.

“It’s nice to see you again as well Masashi. And it would be nice if we could but I don’t know if we’ll be able to today.” Aleah responded as she pulled from the hug and unconsciously took a step closer to Kamijo, Masashi’s fiance was giving her a particular look that she wasn’t sure she liked. Her movement didn’t go unnoticed by Kamijo, who also stepped closer to Aleah.

“Oh, how rude! This is my fiance Misa.” Masashi said, gently pushing Misa in front of him. Then speaking to her, introduced Aleah.

“This is Aleah, we met last night when she came back stage after the show. She also seems to be Kamijo’s...well….I dunno what they would classify each other. Either way, she belongs to him, in one form or another.” Aleah watched as Misa visably relaxed. Smiling at Aleah and holding out her hand, which Aleah took.

“It’s nice to meet you. I was in your shoes once, so I can imagine how you must be feeling right now. Best advice I can give, just go with the flow of things. All of Versailles are good men, they’re all some of the rare ones.” Misa explained cryptically, confusing Aleah who decided to let it go for now, but to file that away for a little later, if she got a chance to talk to the woman between themselves. 

For now though, she just smiled and shook hands with the woman and then introduced them to Hitari and Ikaru. It was soon decided that they would go through the faire as one large group. No one seen the sense in splitting up, seeing as they were all here for the same reasons. Besides, Hitari and Ikaru were excited at the prospect of sharing the faire with two people that were in the exact same position as themselves. They paired off with each other, leaving Kamijo and Aleah together.

“Well, I have to say, I wasn’t expecting to see you again so soon. Actually, I don’t know if I was expecting to see you again at all. But whatever the answer, I’m glad I did.” Aleah spoke, nudging against the man at her side. He gave her a silly grin, as he put his arm around her waist and held her close to him.

“You probably would have seen me again. But I agree, I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon either. Seems a little coincidental don’t you think?” He replied.

“Hmm, maybe it’s trying to tell us something, no?” Aleah answered brazenly.

“What do you mean?” He replied curiously.

“I mean, everything just seemed to happen oddly. I wouldn’t have made it to the show last night, if it wasn’t for Hitari seeing the advertisement on his way home from work and stopping to pick up a ticket. A VIP ticket and the only ticket that the store had left. That decision of his, is what put me in your path. Last night wouldn’t have happened at all, without all of that. And now, meeting again, when neither of us knew what the other was going to do today. It all seems to coincidental, don’t you think? I dunno, maybe this was fated to happen. I realise how silly I must sound but it’s all quite odd. Too odd.” Aleah said looking away from him.

“I don’t think you sound silly. I was thinking it weird. Everything just seemed to happen in such a way that it makes you wonder. So, how about this, why don’t we just chose to believe it’s meant to be and enjoy your time here in Japan, but enjoy it together?”

Aleah was dumbstruck at his words. Did he really want to spend more time with her? If so, why? He had no obligation too. So then why?

“What are you suggesting exactly?” She asked softly, unsure.

Kamijo stopped walking and pulled her in front of him so he could look into her eyes.

“I’m suggesting that we spend more time together. What say you? Will you be mine, even if it’s only for a little while? I understand you have to go back home, so I won’t try and make you commit to something like that with me permanantly. However, while you are here, I would like to have you at my side for that time, if you’re willing.” He said seriously, leaving no room for doubt or miscommunication.

Aleah looked into his eyes, those chocolate and gold eyes that she fell in love with last night, and could see as clear as day, that his words were genuine and sincere.

“Before I agree to anything, I have to ask, why? Why, do you want me?” She asked nervously.

Kamijo sighed, taking his eyes from her to look around the room, his eyes finally landing on an unoccupied corner. It wasn’t exactly ideal, but it was better than out in the middle of the aisles that were set up. Decision made, he took her hand and navigated them through the crowd, until they broke free of the hustle and bustle and were able to talk better.

Once they were sequestered away he turned back to Aleah to continue their conversation in the small amount of privacy that the corner provided them.

“I’m sorry Aleah, I can’t give you a straight answer to that just yet. As I’m not sure myself, this isn’t me. It’s not what I normally do. I’m a self-imposed recluse. When you’ve been in the spotlight as long as I have, you will inevitably end up keeping to yourself. I was content with that and then you came along and all of a sudden, I couldn’t be content with the solitude.” He sighed deeply at this, running his fingers through his ash blonde hair as he tried to gather his thoughts up and figure out the best way to voice them. After a few moments he took a breath and continued as Aleah listened to him, in rapt attention.

“So, as I said, I can’t tell you why because I don’t know yet. However, if you’re willing too as well, I’m going to go along with it and put it down to you being unique to me. You’re intelligent, you have a lot of well thought out opinions on various subjects. You’re a book worm, an artist in dance and a music lover. All these are attractants for me. I want to know you. This is all insanely fast I know, trust me, I have thought myself crazy for this and how fast this is going isn’t lost on me either. But I’m not talking about marriage, kids and a house on the hill here, although after the last 24 hours, I honestly wouldn’t be surprised if I lost my sanity entirely and thought about that too, I honestly wouldn’t, at this point.” He finished, looking at her. 

His face showed how vulnerable he was feeling right now. He had essentially just stripped himself bare and let her know his exact thoughts. And her own mind was reeling, as his thoughts and feelings echoed hers, almost exactly. She couldn’t turn him down, she couldn’t because honestly she really didn’t want too. She wanted to do the exact opposite, so that’s what she did. She pulled him into an embrace and kissed him soundly on his lips. Pulling back just enough to speak.

“I understand perfectly. You don’t need to explain anything more. So, summer fling in Tokyo then? Who knows what it could lead too but we don’t need to think about that. Well Kamijo Yuuji, I guess I’m yours for the next 6 weeks.” She said with a smile.

“Summer fling in Tokyo it is. Let’s not waste any time then, we don’t have much of it.” He replied with a breath of relief, then pulled her into another kiss. They were interrupted shortly after though by yet another clearing of a throat, Ikaru’s this time.

“Really you two? How brazen. Aleah I am shocked at you young lady but also like, super, proud. You get some of that sweet, sweet PDA. And to think, just yesterday you were a sweet and innocent virgin girl and today you’re a de-flowered, bold and fierce woman, all thanks to the man you’re locking lips with in a corner.” Ikaru said, throughly embarrassing the hell out off Aleah and making Kamijo laugh out loud.

“Oh, screw you Ikaru!” Aleah replied fiercely.

“Um, I think you filled your screw quota for the week lady.” Ikaru responded, then promptly ran away from a pursuing Aleah who was spewing profanities in English, leaving Kamijo shaking his head in hopelessness, as he made his way back into the crowd to find the rest of their group. Just what had he signed up for?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146688857@N04/33064926928/in/album-72157678252467438/)

As the faire came to a close and both couples had gotten some fantastic ideas for their weddings they all decided that they should all go to dinner together. It was about that time for everyone and nobody seen any point in parting ways just yet, just to make food anyway when they got back to their respective homes. Besides that, Hitari and Ikaru got on, like a house on fire, with Masashi and Misa and neither they or the other couple wanted to separate just yet. It was this that found the group of six sitting in a sushi restaurant laughing and joking with each other. Kamijo and Aleah sat next to one another, with Hitari and Ikaru facing them and Masashi and Misa at the head of the table, to the left of the two other couples. They had decided on ordering two party platters, that had a little bit of every sushi that the restaurant offered. With it, came a few different sauces and dips. As they ate and chatted, Masashi fell into deep conversation with Ikaru, concerning opinions on the LGBT community and Misa and Hitari had launched into a discussion about wedding fashions.

Aleah looked at them in affection, it was cute that they had paired off and were getting on so well. To her, this further proved her theory about she and Kamijo. The fact that their close friends got along was great. And she said as much to him.

“I can’t help but agree with you. It’s good that they can entertain themselves with each other. I thought this was going to be awkward for everyone but I was wrong.” Kamijo responded quietly, shifting in his seat so that he could face her better and also rest his arm along the back of her chair.

“Like I said, too many coincidences. However, now I could just be reading into things too much. They just might genuinely get along with each other. Whatever the reason, I’m just happy about it. My friends are important to me, as I’m sure yours are to you.” Aleah replied, turning her body into him a little more.

“They are, yes. Particularly Masashi. Misa, I’ve known for about a year now but I’ve obviously known Masashi longer. Aside from Jasmine, though he may be gone, Masashi is the one band mate, that I am extremely close too.” Kamijo answered, his eyes glazing a little, at his mention of his late friend.

Aleah rested her hand on top of his and gave it a gentle squeeze, giving him a sad smile.

“I can only imagine how that must have felt for you and the group. It was bad enough for fans but I’m sure it was a thousand times worse for all of you. But at least he isn’t suffering anymore. The pain’s gone.” Aleah spoke, her voice low and soft. It was a voice meant to comfort. Kamijo smiled at her and caressed her face with his hand, moving some hair that had escaped from her braids, out of her eyes.

“Stay with me again, tonight?” He asked then. Aleah blushed at this.

“I dunno Kamijo, I don’t want to be rude to Hitari and Ikaru. They did open their home to me after all...” She was cut of by a stern voice, Ikaru’s voice. He and Masashi must have been listening to their conversation. 

“Aleah, don’t let us stop you from spending time with Kamijo! It’s obvious that you two have something going here, however temporary it may be, you deserve this, after what you went through a year and a half ago, and he probably does too, although I can’t speak for him.”

“He’s right Aleah! You can’t disagree that Ikaru has a point. So let me make this real easy for you. If you want to stay with Kamijo tonight, then I do NOT want to see you home! I’ll lock the doors, I swear it!” Hitari chimed in, overhearing what Ikaru had been saying.

Aleah looked at them in awe. Why! Those little enablers! She couldn’t deny what she wanted though. She wanted to stay with Kamijo again and she wanted him again also. She had been so nervous last night, that she couldn’t really immerse herself in him and their actions together. She wanted a do over. Minus the pain. She was brought out of her reverie by the booming laugh of Masashi.

“Wow! You two make fantastic wing men. Where were you when I needed you both?” Masashi said, his mirth evident.

“And just when was that exactly?” Misa asked, feeling the need to give her man some hell.

“Uh...never?” Masashi said feigning a fearful look.

“Uh-huh, that’s what I thought.” Misa replied laughing at her fiance. Then turned to Aleah.

“Hey, Aleah can you come with me? I need to use the restroom.”

“Oh, yeah sure, I need too as well actually, so that works.” Aleah replied with a smile, then giggled as she was getting up and heard Kamijo’s remark to the rest of the table.

“Why do they always need to go to the restroom in pairs and or packs? That’s something I’ll never understand.” 

“It’s a girl thing Kamijo, you don’t need to understand.” Misa called over her shoulder, as she and Aleah walked away.

Soon both girls where in the restroom and it appeared they where alone. They took care of their businesses and as they were washing their hands, Misa struck up a conversation.

“You know, Kamijo also deserves a little happiness in his life. He also went through a pretty touch time a year and half ago. I wasn’t around for it but Masashi told me all about it. You seem to be bringing a contentment to Kamijo and that, that’s a pretty big deal. Especially after his experiences back then.”

Aleah paused in fixing her hair and looked at the other woman in confusion.

“What do you mean by that exactly? Is there something I should know about?” Aleah asked.

“It’s not my story to tell, it’s Kamijo’s, when he’s ready, if he ever will be. What I will say though, is that it broke his trust in women a thousand fold. At one point, he didn’t want to even look at a woman, much less converse with one, it had been so bad. As you can imagine, it made it difficult for him to spend time with the female fans, he avoided it when he could.” Misa replied, taking her gloss from her purse and swiping it across her lips.

“Was it a previous girlfriend?” Aleah asked, mirroring Misa and taking her own gloss out.

“Try wife. However that never made it to the media, what with him being as private as he is.”

“Wife? He’s married!?” Aleah asked, her heart starting to pound and her mind starting to spin.

“Was. WAS married. He isn’t any longer and it didn’t last very long. He divorced her pretty quickly, after everything came out.” Misa replied quickly after realising the way she had worded her statement, was all wrong. “I’m sorry that came out all wrong. But no, he isn’t married, he’s very much single now. Well, not now, what with you and all. But he was when he met you.” Misa added and Aleah felt herself relax.

“Why are you telling me all of this? It’s not like we’re deciding to have a full blown relationship. This, whatever this is, has an expiration date. We’re just...enjoying each other I suppose.” Aleah replied, looking at the other woman.

“I don’t know about that. You two are, well, you’re something else. Something that is extremely familiar to me.” Misa spoke, her words confusing Aleah yet again.

“Now, what does THAT mean?” She asked exasperated.

“Aleah, do you think I come from the world of fame and fortune? I don’t, I’m just a girl from the Harujuku district of Tokyo. I was you once. I started out as nothing but a fan, who had a major crush on Masashi and who was just lucky enough to get a back stage pass to a couple of shows. We had thought that we would be a casual thing, had even agreed to do just that even. It was a mutual decision by the way. But yet, here I am, a year later, getting ready to marry him in a few months. All I’m saying is, enjoy your time with Kamijo, really enjoy it. However, don’t accept that this is only ever going to be temporary. Prepare yourself for it obviously but also prepare yourself, in case it stops being temporary and starts becoming more permanent and you know, I can see you two becoming permanent, it’s really not that hard to envision. He is completely taken by you and you by him.” Misa spoke with wisdom. She smiled then, dropped her gloss back into her purse and then patted Aleah’s cheek. While suggesting that they get back to the boys, in case they start worrying about them. She had left Aleah with a lot to think about, that was for sure.

As they came out of the bathroom, they were met by four worried faces. The men had made their way to the restrooms to check that they were ok. It was cute seeing Masashi flit around Misa, like a worried parent. Making Misa giggle at her fiance’s antics.

“Is everything ok Aleah? You and Misa were gone a while. We got worried.” Kamijo asked a concerned look on his face.

“We weren’t gone that long were we?” Aleah asked incredulously.

“Hunny, you were both gone for twenty five minutes.” Hitari spoke up making Aleah gasp and then apologise profusely to them.

“I’m so sorry guys. Misa and I ended up getting into some deep conversation. We didn’t notice the time go by.”

“Don’t worry about it. Anyway, lets go! We’ve already taken care of the bill. I’m about ready to fall down. Aleah are you coming back with us to pack a bag for tonight?” Ikaru added.

“Oh, yeah, I’d probably want to do that. Kamijo are you headed back with Masashi and Misa? If so, I can just make my way to your place when I get my stuff gathered.” Aleah asked turning to him.

“Here’s a better idea, why don’t you head back with them? That way you two can make your way back to your house together.” Masashi suggested, Hitari and Ikaru agreeing that, that would probably work better.

“I don’t see an issue with that. I’d rather travel with her, at least one more time before I would be comfortable with her going back and forth by herself.” Kamijo responded with a nod and then added, seeing Aleah’s dangerous look. “I’m not saying you wouldn’t be able to handle yourself! I’m sure you could, this is just for my own peace of mind, nothing more.”

“Then, that will be fine. By the way, thanks to Hitari, I could put you on your ass before you could blink.” Aleah snipped then smiled, when she heard Hitari confirm what she had just said. Kamijo shook his head at this, deciding that it wasn’t worth continuing and busied himself with saying good bye to his friends.

Ten or so minutes later, found Hitari, Ikaru, Aleah and Kamijo all in a cab, making their way to the two boys’ apartment. They were all mindlessly chatting among themselves when Aleah heard her cell phone go off.

“That’s weird, everyone back home knows that I’m in Japan, they shouldn’t be calling, without using an alternative method.” She said aloud as she pulled out the phone and looked at the display, then realised she didn’t know the number. Raising her eyebrow, she answered the call, just to feel her blood run cold at the voice that came over the other line.

“Gotcha’. I know where you are now.” Aleah gasped out and then hung up quickly. Practically throwing her phone back into her purse. Making everyone in the cab look at her in question.

“Everything ok ‘Leah?” Hitari asked in concern.

“No, when we get back to the apartment. I need to call my Lawyer. He’s found me again.” Aleah replied her voice shaking. Hitari sighed deep, his jaw tightening.

“That bastard! I thought he was locked up?” He replied through gritted teeth. 

“So did I but apparently that’s not the case.” She replied her eyes filling with unshed tears. Getting startled when Kamijo’s voice sounded. It had a tone to it, that Aleah couldn’t decipher.

“What’s going on? Why do you need to call a lawyer? Who was that?” Then came Ikaru’s.

“Yeah, exactly what he just said. Wanna start explaining? Who am I kicking the shit out off? Because obviously, I need too, judging by your reaction just now.”

“Guys, we’ll talk about it when we get inside. Now’s not the time.” Hitari snapped at both men. Giving them a look that screamed, not to argue. Looking up as they stopped outside of the apartment complex. He threw some money to the driver and thanked him. He opened the door, getting out then and held it open for everyone.

It wasn’t long after that they found themselves inside Ikaru and Hitari’s apartment. Hitari immediately went to their alcohol cabinet and pulled out some whiskey for everyone, if Aleah was going to tell this story, then they’d all need it. He just hoped that this didn’t scare Kamijo away from Aleah. He wouldn’t think much of the man, if he did. But maybe he was biased, he would never leave Aleah’s side when it came to this, but he was her best friend and had been with her when this whole sorry incident had began. He came back into the living room and set down 4 glasses and the bottle. Everyone could help themselves but he did however pour Aleah’s for her as she was waiting for her lawyer to pick up. It didn’t take him long as Aleah started speaking. Hitari saw as Kamijo poured himself a glass and then put all of his attention on Aleah and what she was saying, even though she was speaking English, he seemed to understand it.

“Hey Marcus, yeah I know, I’m sorry that its so late but this is important. No, not that, I don’t need anything concerning the studio. No, not the house either. DUDE! Would you shut up and listen! I don’t have time for this right now. You may be my friend but you’re also my Lawyer and I need you in that aspect, so shut it for a second...yeah I miss you too. Oh my fucking God, I’m gonna throttle you! Does Maria deal with this? How the hell is she married to you! Oh, I’ve had enough of this. Garan Michaels is back on the fucking scene! He just called me!”

Hitari watched as Kamijo’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, as he listened further.

“Yes Marcus. He called me not too long ago, he said Gotcha’ I know where you are now. I’m pretty sure he’s going to try and get to me again. How did you not know that he was released! You’re supposed to know that shit! Wait, what? His attorney didn’t tell you! That’s a violation of the court order! So you’re telling me that I’m about to go through hell again because someone was to fucking lazy to do their god damned job!” Aleah paused here, seemingly because Marcus was telling her something important. She then let out a deep sigh and knocked back her whiskey in one swig. Then replied to her lawyer.

“So what? I’m just supposed to sit around and do nothing? I refuse to do tha…” Another pause, another sigh and then the conversation continued.

“Yes, I’m still in Japan, so yeah, it’s unlikely that I’ll see him here. Why, oh I dunno, maybe because I’m on the other side of the world for fuck sake! No, you’re right that was unnecessary, you have just woke up. I’m sorry. So what’s your plan?” She went silent again and stayed that way until she finally said good bye and hung up, then refilled her glass again and sat down beside Kamijo.

“Hey, hun you should probably explain whats going on because by the looks of Kamijo, he’s about ready to kill things. Lets save him a trip to prison yeah?” Hitari said gently as Aleah looked at Kamijo’s face and confirmed that Hitari’s observation wasn’t too terribly far from the truth. 

She sighed and then began her story. Informing both Kamijo and Ikaru that she was going to give the short version, otherwise they’d be there all night. At their nods of understanding, she started to speak. 

“It all began sophomore year in college. We had a transfer student, Garan Michaels, from another college, join ours. He was there for technology of some sort. Well, he seemed really nice and sweet at the beginning. We started off as friends. He was a bit of an odd one and not many people where sure of him but having been a misfit myself at first, I decided to befriend him and help him get off on the right foot and for a while it worked really well. He soon found a bunch of new friends and was increasing in popularity. At this point, I felt I could step back for a little bit and let him have the space to grow and flourish in his new circle. But I also decided to do it, as he was becoming a little too dependent on me and I was getting to a point where it was becoming too much.” She paused here to take a drink from her glass, then continued on.

“Well that’s when things started to go South real quick. It actually got dangerous at one point. Anyway, he essentially started to stalk me. He would show up at mine and Hitari’s apartment, close to the college campus, at all times of the day and night wanting to see me and be with me. Well, one night, it was like three am and he came round. Obviously Hitari and I were deep asleep by this point, so we didn’t hear our bell or knocker. Well Hitari woke up to Garan banging so hard on our door, that he thought he was going to break it down. He opened the door just enough to see him and tell him to leave as it was late and I had no interest in seeing him right now. Well, this enraged him and he ended up forcing his way into our apartment, knocking Hitari to the floor, breaking our chain lock and taking the door partway from it’s hinges, he had forced it so hard. Well I woke up to the commotion and within moments, Garan was in my room and….” She trailed off here, her eyes closing and her hand grippng her glass tightly. She couldn’t, she couldn’t continue. She had gone through so much therapy and she still couldn’t tell this story in it’s entirety, to someone that wasn’t Marcus, her lawyer. Seeing her pain and watching as the rage built up in both his fiance and Kamijo’s faces, he took over for her.

“Drink up sweetie, I’ll take it from here. I was there, I can do this for you.” Hitari said to Aleah and then addressed Kamijo and Ikaru.

“He tried to rape her. He almost succeeded too, except, one of our neighbors, a lesbian couple, called the cops. Figuring a domestic had broken out. Well, the cops came barreling in and found Garan, tearing at Aleah’s clothes, her screaming for him to stop and me about to shoot the bastard. In America, you’re allowed to keep firearms in your home, anyway they tackled him and got him cuffed, after a struggle. Meanwhile I was trying to clean up Aleah and get her covered up again. Eventually they got him to settle down. Of course it took them to tase him, to get him to settle enough to get him out of the apartment and into their car. Aleah had to go through the process of taking a rape kit, even though he didn’t actually get that far, thank God. But she still had to go through that process, which by the way, is grueling and almost barbaric in my opinion. Anyway she had to give a statement, but no matter how many attorneys came through the door to try and get it from her, she couldn’t talk to any of them. She tried so hard too but just couldn’t do it.” Hitari explained, stopping to gather his thoughts again and take a deep swig from his glass and then continued.

“I couldn’t tell them for her because even though I was a witness, it needed to come from her, to be credible. So I came up with the idea to reach out to Marcus, a friend of ours, but who’s known Aleah, since they were kids playing in the sandbox, he was taking his last year of Law and was apprenticing under another full fledged Lawyer. So Marcus came out with the attorney that he worked under, sat with Aleah in the interview room, one of those rooms that has the two way mirror and where you can hear whats going on in the room from the other side. Lo and behold, she spilled it all. As soon as she seen Marcus walk in, she broke down, went to him and told him the whole story. Doing it that way meant that the full blown attorney could write her statement down and therefore everything was legal and she had a chance of justice. So even though her statement was given to a junior, the senior attorney was present and could corroborate. Eventually, Garan was tried and found guilty of stalking and attempted rape. They had searched his place and found hundred’s of pictures of Aleah all over his bedroom walls. He had been obsessed with her for a while and just finally snapped. He was convinced that they were going to be together forever, get married, have kids etc. But it was all in his head and he got to a point where he no longer seen fiction from reality. It was terrifying. Aleah has gone through a lot of therapy but it’s still traumatic for her. She was doing really well until tonight. Garan has seemingly been released from prison and he managed to get his hands on Aleah’s number. How he managed that, I have no idea. She doesn’t have it public and all of her friends know to not hand it out. It was him that called her when we were in the cab.” Hitari finished draining his glass and pouring himself another and watched as Ikaru and Kamijo, followed his lead. 

Kamijo’s head was spinning with everything that he’d just been told. He couldn’t believe that Aleah had been forced through that, it was such a horrible experience, for anyone but especially for a woman. He gritted his teeth tightly, as he looked at Aleah, who was staring at the floor looking so shamed and vulnerable and he felt a wave of rage wash through him. And the bastard thought he could try and get to her again. Over his dead body...he refused to let that happen. He didn’t know what exactly he could do but he would figure it out. For now though, he would take her back with him. Right now all he wanted to do, was hold her tightly because if she was in his arms, then she was safe. And he wanted her safe. He nudged her hand gently, wordlessly telling her to finish her drink and stop her from falling into herself and her own mind.

“Hitari, where is Aleah’s room? I’m going to take her with me, so I’m going to go ahead and pack her things.” Kamijo asked. Hitari nodded and got up to lead Kamijo to the room he needed. Once there he turned to face the other man.

“All of her things are kept in those set of drawers over there.” He said and pointed to the pine drawers against the wall facing the bed. Then pointing to the closet. “Her dresses and such, she hung up in there and I think that’s where her shoes are as well. Do you really think you should take her away with you, would it not be better for you both to stay here?” Kamijo looked at Hitari curiously and watched as the man walked into the room and closed the door, closing them of from Aleah and Ikaru. This suddenly felt like a ‘Hurt her and I’ll hurt you.’ Type of conversation.

“We could I suppose. Except, I feel like she needs to be away from the situation right now. If she stays here tonight, she’ll be thinking about it for the rest of the evening. She has you here, who was part of the whole thing and I’m sure she doesn’t think about it, when she looks at you but I dunno, it wasn’t as raw until a little bit ago...I don’t know if I’m explaining myself well but can you at least understand where I’m coming from? My house, it has absolutely nothing to do with anything. It’s completely neutral territory for her.” He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I guess, I’m just trying to think about the best place for her, right now Hitari.”

“You care about her?” Hitari asked bluntly. Taking Kamijo aback as he looked at the other man in question.

“Well, yeah, of course I do, why wouldn’t I? She’s a lovely woman and doesn’t deserve what’s going on right now.” Kamijo replied, making Hitari shake his head.

“No, you don’t understand, you care about her. You care about her in a way that differs from me and Ikaru and any of her other friends. I can’t say you love her because that would be a silly assumption given how short a time you’ve known each other. But I think, given an appropriate amount of time, you would. Because your type of care, is how love develops. After what you found out tonight, the fact that you’re still here says a lot. If you’d just wanted to fuck her and be done, you’d have been out that door faster than a bullet from a gun. The fact that you haven’t, well it tells me all I need to know. I don’t think I need to tell you to take care of her and not hurt her, something tells me, you will do both of those things, even if it’s unconciously.” Hitari said, stopping his little speech to watch Kamijo’s reaction. Kamijo’s eyes narrowed, he wasn’t sure how to feel about Hitari’s brazen assumptions concerning his feelings towards Aleah.

“It’s entirely possible that you are right. However, it is too soon to say anything assuredly. We haven’t known each other long enough. However, what I can say to you is that I don’t want to see her hurt. I don’t want to see her in pain. No, this is not just sex, that was simply a bonus for both of us. I honestly would have still wanted to see her again, even if I hadn’t slept with her last night. So I suppose your assumptions aren’t completely incorrect, however I can’t give you a solid answer to your question as I’m still trying to figure my own feelings out. I have been closed of for so long, due to a massive blow from a previous relationship. I don’t trust women Hitari, far from it. However I feel that Aleah’s different. She is the first woman that I have taken a romantic interest in, in almost two years. I have had many try and make me take an interest in them and I refused. She changed that. So I have things I need to figure out. Also, she is not here for long. If she was to be staying here forever, then I can tell you right now, I would pursue her, with the intention of making her mine and wouldn’t stop until she was or she told me that she didn’t want me. Why I would do that, I’m still trying to answer that.” Kamijo spoke seriously, then turned on his heel and began to pack up Aleah’s things, packing them into a purple tote bag that he found hanging behind her door.

After he had packed her night clothes and a change of outfit for tomorrow. He made his way to the bathroom, that was just off the bedroom and packed up her toothbrush and paste. He also packed up her bathing supplies. Once he was done, he made his way out to the living room again and saw Aleah putting on her jacket and hugging her friends goodbye. He then heard Ikaru asking her if she was sure she wanted to leave and her reply, that she felt it was best for tonight. He made his way over to her and touched her shoulder gently, asking her if she was ready to head out. She leaned into him and nodded and it was then that they heard a beep outside, their ride was there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146688857@N04/46026383515/in/album-72157678252467438/)

As they made their way outside, Aleah looked up at Kamijo in question. Why was there a sleek, as all get out, sports car at the door? Then got her answer when the window rolled down and she seen Hizaki’s face poke out of the window, giving her a goofy grin. He looked so weird out of his makeup and fancy dresses, she was actually dumbstruck, he looked so adorable. She looked up at Kamijo again, wordlessly asking him what the hell.

He chuckled at her confused look. But answered her unspoken question.

“Hizaki wanted to meet with me tonight to discuss the prospect of my record label, signing the new band that is getting created from Versailles. Masashi wants to create a group called Jupiter, and the rest of Versailles want to jump on board, meanwhile I’ve gone solo, so I told him to come get us and we’d all go back to the house.” He smiled and then opened the door to let her slide into the back of the car, following behind her.

As soon as they were seated, Hizaki zipped off from the street and merged into traffic seamlessly. In his car, it really didn’t take long to get to Kamijo’s house but then, Hizaki had chosen to take the back roads. Aleah decided she never wanted to ride in a car again, if Hizaki was behind the wheel, he drove entirely too fast for her comfort. She spent a lot of the trip, holding tight to Kamijo’s hand, causing the man to laugh at her reaction lightheartedly.

It wasn’t long before they found themselves taking their shoes off in Kamijo’s foyer and getting ready to move into the kitchen. Aleah though, decided that she wanted to take a shower. She felt filthy, even though she had bathed that day.

“That’s fine little lady. I packed some night clothes for you and I have your shower supplies in the bag too. Do you remember where my room is?” Kamijo asked making Hizaki gasp out loud and cover his mouth. Aleah, ignoring him, nodded yes to Kamijo.

“Then, go ahead and leave your things in there and just use my shower if you want lovely.” He said, running his hand through her hair gently, making Aleah giggle happily and then she turned and took off upstairs. Turning left once she reached the top and shortly after they heard Kamijo’s bedroom door slam, where Aleah had closed it a little too hard. Kamijo laughed at her antics, shaking his head as he took off his jacket, hung it up and made his way to his kitchen. Hizaki following behind him quickly, exclaiming that Kamijo had some ‘splainin’ to do, before they talked about anything else.

Once they where in the kitchen, Hizaki launched into a bout of 21 questions. Questions that Kamijo kept fielding until he finished making tea for everyone. Hizaki was persistent though, that eventually Kamijo snapped.

“Yes, she knows where my room is. Yes, I did just let her use my bathroom and yes I know that’s weird, as I wont even let any of you or my own mother do that. Would you just shut up for a minute. I will explain everything in a few minutes. Silent time Hizaki!” Kamijo blew up, looking at the other man in exasperation. Raising his hand in a quiet motion and giving Hizaki a deadly look, when he tried to open his mouth again. Hizaki pouted and huffed in annoyance but followed Kamijo’s wishes, for now, but once that tea was done, all bets where off.

After a few minutes of pregnant silence, the tea kettle whistled signaling that it was ready. Kamijo then took it off the stove top and set it down on a wooded tray, then went to one of the cabinets and lifted down three tea cups. After he had set those down, he brought out some sugar and a spoon. He then poured Hizaki a cup once he was served, Kamijo then served himself and set the tea kettle down again. It would stay warm, so Aleah could have some when she was done. Kamijo sighed then, knowing he couldn’t avoid it any longer, he looked to Hizaki and spoke.

“Ok, what do you want to know exactly?”

Hizaki smirked darkly before replying. “Just how does Aleah know where your bedroom is? And what exactly makes her special enough, that you allow her to share in your private spaces, the private spaces that you don’t even allow your own mother near?”

Kamijo sighed and then explained exactly what had happened the night before in detail because Hizaki would be a pain, if he felt any details where being left out. The entire time Kamijo was talking, Hizaki sipped at his green tea, with the most pervy smirk on his face, that Kamijo had ever seen on anyone in his life. A little known fact about Hizaki, was that he was a closet pervert and he loved anything about sex. He also had some seriously weird kinks that the entire band couldn’t believe when they’d found out. Hizaki had always seemed like the most innocent out of them all, but oh how wrong they had been. Even Masashi got twitchy eyed at what this man liked, even though he was a fetishist himself. After he got done explaining his nightly activities with the woman that they’d arrived with and Hizaki had commended him for her V card claiming they started to talk about getting Jupiter signed on with Kamijo’s label and that was the conversation that Aleah walked in on.

Kamijo looked over at her and his breath left him a little bit. He had lifted the first night gown that he had seen in Aleah’s drawer, but hadn’t actually paid attention to the one he’d lifted, now he wished he had because he wasn’t quite sure if he could contain himself. It was a purple satin, black laced trim, knee length gown and it clung to her body in all the right places. He had also picked up it’s partner, which was a matching robe, with bell sleeves, that had a slit running from her elbow to her wrist and where the material separated at her elbow, there was a little black satin bow that was sewn just above the separation point. It was a gorgeous ensemble and it set off her skin tone beautifully. He watched as Aleah took notice of Hizaki, blushed in embarrassment and then hastily, pulled her robe closed and tied it off. She blushed even harder when Hizaki commented on her actions.

“Oh, no, don’t mind me. You’re totally fine, if you want to leave it open. It won’t bother me none.” He said smiling a little lecherously.

“Hizaki! Mind your manners! She’s not one of your women. Leave her be. Aleah, come sit down, I’ll pour you some tea. We’re just discussing some things and then Hizaki will be leaving.” Kamijo snapped, his tone softening when he moved to address Aleah.

“You’re right, you have the monopoly on her sadly. I do love Western women, so much more fun than some of the women from this continent.” Hizaki replied wistfully, not looking at either of them as he took a sip from his tea. Aleah gaped at his brazen words and was having a hard time reconciling the Hizaki in front of her now, with the sweetheart that spoke to her the night before. What the hell? Meanwhile Kamijo glowered at him.

“She is not an object to have a ‘monopoly’ on. She’s not a business venture or a piece of merchandise to appraise. She’s a living breathing woman. Do keep your comment’s to yourself or at the very least, keep them clean. I’m sure you have other ways of complimenting her, without being a lecher about it.” Kamijo bit out, his tone warning Hizaki to think before he made anymore inappropriate comments. After seeing Hizaki waving his hand in dismissal, Kamijo glared a few seconds more, then went about pouring Aleah her tea.

After a couple hours of conversation, Hizaki had finally left and had made plans for everyone to come by in the morning to finalize everything. Kamijo locked the house up and walked back to Aleah, who was still sitting in the same spot she had been since she came back from showering. She had undid her robe again, after Hizaki had left, giving Kamijo a wonderful view of her body underneath her night gown. He felt himself stir a little, she was beautiful, really she was.

He, himself, also shared Hizaki’s sentiments on Western Women, however he wasn’t a lecher about it. He preferred western ladies because they were so much more low maintenance than Asian women. There was a certain expectation that Asian women had for their men, expectations that were difficult to keep up with. Of course not everyone was like this but a majority had a certain amount of high maintenance about them that made pleasing them difficult. However with Western women, any he had come across anyway, were incredibly chill and a lot got affronted if you tried to have them as kept women. They seemed to take pride in being independent and not needing their men for anything, because they made sure they had everything they needed for themselves. He knew he had only seen a small minority of women that were on this planet but, the independence thing...that was something he had seen to some degree in every woman he had ever had dealings with.

Take Aleah for example, she wasn’t hurting for anything. She had provided herself with everything she wanted and needed and was even running her own business and planned to build her own home. She was doing all of that by herself, no man in sight and this seemed to give her an immunity to who he was and what he did. She really didn’t give a shit that he was a famous musician and actor, she just gave a shit about him as a person. She couldn’t care less what he could provide her with because chances are she either already had it or was about to get it. She was never going to want to be kept and be turned into a pretty little house wife that was only there for her mans needs. She would probably kick the hell out of anyone that tried to make her do that, then promptly leave their ass in the dirt, never to look back. This was a draw for him, a woman that wanted him but didn’t need him, in any sense of the word.

These thoughts lead him down a path that he hadn’t planned to go down but seeing as he was headed that way, why not indulge the thought process and see were it lead him. Starting with the fact that she didn’t need him, she just wanted him, was that not what he’d been looking for? A partner that wanted him, simply as Kamijou Yuuji. The man under all the make-up, contacts and costumes? The man who wore Kamijo the Vampire when he was on stage but who shed him afterwards, to curl up in a comfy spot at the end of the day in sweat pants, with imperfect hair and no make-up, with a book in his lap? Or sitting in his home studio, creating the beginnings of a new song and writing out the first draft of lyrics that he would use. Did he not want a partner that could give him both support at the side of the stage before he went on to perform, as well as be able to give him comfort at the end of the day, when he shed his persona and have that person still love him? Could he have that with Aleah? He was sure he probably could but then, he thought the same about Sumira and that hadn’t turned out well at all.

Six years...six years she had acted and played a part until he finally, finally gave her his last name. Once that had happened...things changed and they changed horribly. She would start fights with him everyday. She stopped showing any love or affection to him, even went as far as to start sleeping completely separate from him. She’d abused him emotionally and mentally in every way she possibly could until he eventually snapped, breaking down and asking her just what she wanted from him. What did she need that he hadn’t provided to her already. Her response had destroyed him. She had simply said ‘Nothing. I have everything I need. However, you, you I don’t need or want anymore. I have your name and that was all I ever needed.’

After that, he had left for a few days and stayed back with his parents in the Kanagawa Prefecture in Hiratsuka. It was while he was there that he saw advertisements for Sumira. She had used his name and money to kick start her own career. It was then that he knew it was time to break it all off. He had started going through all of his finances and found that she had spent an ungodly amount of his money on trips all across Japan and had stayed in the most expensive hotels. This lead to him also finding out that she had been spending his money on her lovers also. She had literally used him just long enough to marry him and get the power that came with his name, so that she could do her own thing and even cheat on him with others.

Some of the men, he also knew as Japanese musicians, actors etc. He had seen red then and had gone back to the house they had together, a house that he hated but that Sumira had wanted. He couldn’t find her anywhere downstairs so had gone upstairs and as he reached the top he had started to hear her. But she was moaning and panting, he had heard this and had ran down to his bedroom, the one that she was supposed to share with him but didn’t, and what he found was his wife, laying in his bed, with another man on top of her and she was enjoying every minute of it. He’d lost his temper then.

It was one thing to cheat on him and be caught doing it, but what had angered him even more, was the fact that she did in the room that was supposed to be theirs but that she refused to sleep in, on the bed that he had bought especially for them, that she again, had refused to sleep in with him. It was the worst kind of betrayal mixed with the cruelest thing that anyone could do to their spouse. It was almost like she was saying ‘I don’t want to share this room or bed with you but I’ll be happy to do so with someone else.’ It had cut and cut deep.

He had confronted them both and had kicked her and her lover out of the house and he’d done it without letting them get dressed first. He had then proceeded to throw their clothes from the bedroom window, the wind catching them in such a way that they had floated and landed in the middle of the small koi pond that was in the front garden. He had then gone to her room and threw all of her clothes outside too. He didn’t even bother packing them or taking care with them because the way he’d looked at it, it had all been his yen that had bought those clothes, so that gave him the right to treat them however the fuck he wanted.

So yeah he had thought that Sumira had wanted him for him but it had turned out that she had only wanted to use him for his money and his name. She had never cared for him, not once in the entire time they had spent together. She only cared about what he could get and give her. 

But even with that thought, he knew, deep in his gut, that Aleah was completely different. Aleah wasn’t Sumira, it was time to stop looking at every woman, as though they were Sumira. It was unfair and it just brought him more pain through loneliness. His self imposed isolation had been due to his ex wife. But Aleah was different, she had her life together and she’d had it together, before she’d even met him. She really did not need him. However she did want him and the type of woman she was, was a perfect match for him, of that he was sure. However her time here tainted that, as well as the fact that he had only known her a couple days. He was brought out of his thoughts by Aleah’s hand on his face and her concerned voice asking him if he was alright.

“Yes darling, I’m fine. I’m sorry, did I worry you?” Kamijo asked her, taking her hand in his and holding it to his lips as he kissed it and smiled happily, at the small blush that dusted Aleah’s cheeks.

“Yes, you did. You were just leaning against the door way, staring off into the distance. You didn’t even seem to hear me, when I tried to get your attention. That’s why I ended up coming over. What was eating you?” Aleah asked, her voice still concerned.

“The past. Just...the past.” Kamijo replied cryptically.

“Such as? If, that is, you don’t mind me asking?” Aleah prodded making Kamijo look at her, his chocolate eyes piercing through her soul and making her catch her breath. His look was dark and troubled, which made her even more concerned.

“I suppose I can divulge my past with you, seeing as you did so with me, although it was difficult for you, lets go and take a seat in the library, it’s a long story and I would rather us be comfortable.” Kamijo replied a little unsteadily, Aleah nodded at this and started to make her way to the library, Kamijo following behind her. 

It didn’t take them long to reach their destination. Soon they where sitting comfortable on the large love seat that sat in an alcove, created by the book shelves, that had a small lamp on either side of the piece of furniture, giving the nook a warm glow. After they got more comfortable, Kamijo began his story, sitting facing Aleah, with his arm propped on the back of the seat, resting his head in his hand and having one leg tucked under himself, with the other stretched out. She couldn’t understand how that was so comfortable for him, if she did that too long, she’d try to get up and fall flat on her face. Taking her mind from his sitting style, she tuned back into what he was telling her.

“Well, before I tell you this story, I need to tell you that up until almost two years ago, I was married. I have since divorced and for good reason.” Kamijo started and for the next hour he recounted everything about his previous relationship and marriage. Explaining how he had came to meet Sumira, how their relationship progressed. Explaining why he had waited so long to marry her and how the marriage inevitably ended. He went on to explain that he still knew where she was and that she was still in the industry and that he had created his own record label to release his own music and that of friends and up and coming artists all in a bid to avoid ever having to deal with her again. He then further explained that he was still not over that whole incident, well not completely anyway. But that he was over it enough to be able to move on. But had said that, that had been the reason he’d avoided any serious female contact until her.

Aleah sat and listened quietly but intently and felt her heart break for him. He had truly cared for his ex-wife but she’d not given a shit about him, just what she could get from him. She was also enraged with the woman, for doing what she did, not only with his money but what she had done to him. She couldn’t understand how some women could be that way. Never in her life, would she ever treat a man so callously and without thinking about the consequences to that person. She had a difficult time wrapping her mind around how anyone could do such things to Kamijo. She was almost sure that, in a relationship setting, if you wanted anything from him, all you had to do was ask. Even if that meant asking for his help to pursue a career in the music industry. It would make sense to ask him actually, giving he’d been apart of it for so damn long, he would be one of the best to ask, to help you out. That’s what she couldn’t get about Sumira, she was with him for six years! She had to know, that all she had to do, was ask for his help! Rather than use his name to open doors, what did she do? Go up to a record label and be like ‘I’m Kamijou Yuuji from Versailles’ wife, give me a record deal.’ And what, did they just hand one over to her? Surely to god it can’t be that easy to get ahead in Japan. But then, he was a power house in the industry now. He ran a record label, had signed new artists and old. He was also part of the performers. So she supposed that it would maybe make sense, don’t piss off a titan of the industry, by turning away his wife, but still! It was a ridiculous notion. She shook her head and coming out of her thoughts, pulled him into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that. You didn’t deserve such treatment. I honestly can’t wrap my mind around why she would do such a thing. She had everything she could have possibly ever wanted, things that you handed over selflessly, you shouldn’t have been repaid in that fashion!” Aleah exclaimed, holding him just a little tighter, feeling as he smiled against her neck and then pulled from her gently so that he could look at her.

“That means a lot, coming from you. I know it wasn’t deserved, I have known that. But, hearing it from you, just seems to mean more. Thank you Aleah.” He replied, bringing her face to his and kissing her softly.

Their kiss turned sultry, deep and sensual as both felt their bodies stir in need for the other. Not caring that they were in the Library, they slowly undressed each other. Touching and caressing as they exposed more and more of the other’s bodies. They teased with kisses and nips, fueling the fires of their combined passions and when he entered her, she sighed in complete bliss. He moved against her slow and steady, taking her with deep strokes that pulled the most beautiful moans from her throat, moans that drove him on with his actions. She was like a drug to him. Her body seemingly molded to be a perfect fit to his own. He kept his movement slow, strong and deep, unheeding of her requests that he move faster. No, he was going to make her insane with desire for him and he was going to enjoy every moment of it. After all, like he had said that morning, the night before had been entirely too short, tonight wouldn’t be. He teased her further, torturing her body, as each time he felt her nearing her release, he slowed even more and maintained that slower pace until he felt her body calm down, just enough to where her end became almost unreachable. He kept this up for a while until she was crying out for him. And it was with his name on her lips, that he finally allowed her to fall from the precipice, she arched into him harshly as her body clamped down around him and she shook violently in his arms, the power of her release, forced him to meet his own end, as he released himself within her. They both fell to the love seat, panting and sweating, bathing in the afterglow of their actions, as they each caught their breaths again and waited for their shaking to subside decently before they even attempted to move again.

“Mmmm...that’s one scratched from my bucket-list.” Aleah said with a light giggle, once she had regained her normal breathing pattern again.

“Hmm? And just what was that?” Kamijo asked, his voice a little gruff with exertion.

“Have sex in a Library...” Aleah replied with a small blush, when Kamijo looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“What? You can’t say, as a fellow bibliophile, that you’ve never fantasied about that? At least once?” Aleah snipped with a huff. Kamijo let out a breath, in a disbelieving sigh and dropped his head onto her chest again, shaking it lightly. Really, she was something else and he loved it.

“I can’t say that I haven’t, no.” He replied with amusement, although he sounded a little muffled as his head was pressed against her breasts. 

“That’s what I thought!” Aleah fired back.

Kamijo sat up again and smiled at her disarmingly as he got to his feet, not bothering with redressing. Aleah watched him curiously, wondering what he was doing only to let out a squeak of surprise, wrapping her arms around his neck, when he swooped her up in his and started toward the door. 

“Lets get some sleep. We have visitors in the morning.”

“We? Don’t you mean you?” Aleah asked in response, letting her head fall against his shoulder.

“No, I mean we.” Kamijo replied. 

Once they got to his room, he walked over to his bed and pulled back the covers on her side. He’d changed the sheets after she had left, as there had been blood on them. He had replaced them with a burgundy satin set. Once the blankets were pulled back enough, he gently laid Aleah down and flipped the covers back, to settle over her gently. He then made his way back to the door, closing it and switching off the light. It didn’t take him long to slide into bed beside her. She had moved over onto her side, so he pulled himself flush against her back, resting his arm around her waist, smiling when he heard her contented sigh. 

It didn’t take either of them long to fall into a fitful and dreamless sleep. Morning would come quickly and the fiends would descend on them. But before Kamijo fell asleep, his thoughts drifted back to the woman in his arms. He had a feeling that this wasn’t going to be temporary. He didn’t know why he thought this, all he knew was that something was coming and that something was going to change their lives for good and it was also going to shred their plan of a fling into pieces. Yeah, things were going to change and he honestly didn’t care. In fact he was actually looking forward to it. He just wished they’d have more time beforehand, that was all. With one final sigh, he pressed his nose into Aleah’s subtle, waterlily scented hair and fell into a peaceful sleep, he wanted to get used to this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146688857@N04/31999282517/in/album-72157678252467438/)

Two weeks had passed since Kamijo and Aleah had met and she had become a permanent fixture in his house and at his side when he attended events and she had also started accompanying him to the studio as he had began to embark on his solo career. When she wasn’t with Kamijo, she was with Hitari and Ikaru, helping them with their wedding. It had been a whirlwind two weeks for her. She had ended up moving her things to Kamijo’s place a week ago. She had, had to move due to Miyu, Ikaru’s little sister needing a place to stay. The way Aleah had looked at it, they had a two bedroom apartment and family was more important. Besides, Miyu had just broken up with her boyfriend and had refused to still live with him. 

She remembered when the decision was made that she would spend the remainder of her vacation staying at Kamijo’s. Kamijo had come by and everyone was planning to have dinner together. Right as they finished eating, a knock had come to the door, it had been Miyu. She had told Hitari and Ikaru what had happened and asked if she could stay with them until she could get her own apartment. Ikaru had brought up the fact that Aleah was staying with them, thus, had the spare room. Aleah had told him not to worry, that she would give the room to Miyu and sleep on the couch, that it didn’t matter to her. They had argued back and forth about that for a few minutes, until Kamijo chimed in, suggesting that Aleah could stay with him for the rest of her time there. That way Miyu could have a place to sleep at her brothers and Aleah didn’t have to sleep on a couch. In his opinion, it was stupid to think about a couch when his bed was perfectly comfortable and feasible oh and she had spent more time in his bed that she had in the one in Hitari and Ikaru’s spare room. Aleah had agreed as had Hitari and Ikaru. Ikaru feeling better, knowing that he didn’t need to choose between his little sister and his fiances best friend.

And now, here she was, curled up in the library with some green tea and a book, that was quickly becoming a favourite. Kamijo had went to check out a few potential filming sites for his new music video and to visit his costumer to figure out the best outfits to use. She would have went with him but that morning she had awoken and felt too exhausted to do anything. But then, that might have been down to Kamijo’s attentions to her the night before. He had seemed particularly insatiable last night, not that she was complaining. Their dynamic had shifted a lot in the past two weeks. A dynamic that had become complex, she wasn’t sure she could really view this as a fling any longer. It didn’t feel that way and it certainly didn’t appear that way from an outsiders perspective. Already the rumor mill had began to turn, now that she had been pictured with Kamijo multiple times, at the few charity events he had attended up until this point. The speculation was that Kamijo had began dating again and that she was the lucky lady. The burning question on everybodies lips though was, who was she and how had they met? 

Sighing as she came from her thoughts, she checked the time on the wall clock in the library and realised that it was time to begin dinner. Kamijo should be back soon. She set her book aside and made her way from the library and lazily made her way to the kitchen. Soon she was in full swing with meal prep. She had found herself doing this when they had down time or when she stayed behind. She would cook for them and she took pride in preparing delicious meals for Kamijo to enjoy, plus, after having a roommate who was Japanese, she had learned how to make all of the traditional foods. Tonight, she was making Gyoza and Don Buri. With a side of edamame. 

Kamijo sighed tiredly as he closed the front door. He kicked of his shoes and hung up his jacket, rubbing his face as he made his way toward the kitchen. As he got closer his nose filled with the aroma of Aleah cooking their evening meal. Really? That girl was something else and he wasn’t quite sure what to do with her. As he stepped through to the kitchen Aleah was already handing him a glass of wine and telling him to sit down after she’d kissed him soundly. He smiled softly and thanked her and did just that, he chose to sit at the Island though, so that he could watch her finish up the cooking of their meal. Realising that he was actually pretty hungry and hadn’t noticed until then. As this thought crossed his mind, he spied the large bowl of Edamame and nabbed a couple of them, while he waited. Aleah had seen him though and scolded him, albeit in a halfhearted manner. He just smiled at her unashamed and sipped some wine from his glass. 

It didn’t take long until they were seated together, chopsticks in hand and were eating heartily. After sitting in companionable silence for a little while, Aleah asked Kamijo about his day and that lead them into a conversation about everything that had happened that day. He had finally found a spot that he loved, to film the music video and he and his costumer had settled on a couple different outfits that he would film in. He had explained that he was surprised that things had moved so smoothly and quickly this time around. Putting it down to the fact that he was solo now and didn’t have to make sure everyone else liked the backdrop. He had added that it saddened him that he didn’t have his band-mates anymore but that, it had been better this way. Aleah had listened to him intently, adding comments in here and there as she saw fit. All in all it had been a sedate and peaceful dinner for them. 

Once Kamijo had finished eating, he had kissed and thanked her, complimenting her on her cooking and explaining that he had enjoyed it very much. He had then told her to go and relax and not to worry about cleaning up, as he would do it for her. She sighed happily and decided to make her way to the studio. Kamijo had his own fully fitted home studio, which was located in the basement of the home, however it didn’t take up all of the space. Next to the studio was a room that was fitted to look like a mini dance studio, which had floor length mirrors attached to one of the walls and this is where Aleah found herself. 

She had changed earlier, into a pair of black cropped leggings and an emerald green tank top, she had also set her favourite pair of silver heeled sandals down there. She had decided to practice for a little bit. She hadn’t danced much since she had arrived in Japan, with the exception of the night that she had met Kamijo, so she felt a couple hours of practice were in order. Kamijo was home, he was fed and he was satisfied, so she was going to take time to herself. It was so strange how they had seemingly flowed into a routine that looked strikingly similar to that of an established relationship, even though that wasn’t the case. Shaking her head, she hooked her phone up to her charging pad and docking station, then setting down her bottle of water that she had grabbed, she released a deep breath, pressed play and took her place. She smiled when she heard the song that began. She had been wanting to figure out a routine to Into You by Ariana Grande for the longest time, so she took her opportunity now. This song made her feel so sexy, it was almost like it brought out her inner stripper. It also meant more now that she could relate to the sexual insinuation’s within the lyrics. She bit her lip light as, unwarranted, her mind started to provide her visuals of she and Kamijo’s nights together. She closed her eyes then and decided to just go with it, if it brought inspiration. 

She started to sway her hips slowly, popping each out in time to the beat of the music, running her hands up her body, to around the back of her neck and up through her hair, sweeping one hand to her cheek and the other to her temple, to run both back down her body again as she picked up her pace and started to sashay sexily around the room. The lyrics flowed into her ears and her mind kept supplying her with images of her and Kamijo and she felt her body start to heat. 

"I'm so into you, I can barely breathe  
And all I wanna do is to fall in deep  
But close ain't close enough 'til we cross the line  
So name a game to play, and I'll roll the dice, hey  
Oh baby, look what you started  
The temperature's rising in here  
Is this gonna happen?  
Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move  
Before I make a move"

As she let the music take her over, she didn’t notice that she had an audience. An attentive audience. 

Once Kamijo had got done with cleaning up after dinner, he headed upstairs to his and Aleah’s room and made his way over to his dresser. He wanted to change out of his clothes and get into his lounge pants which were a pair of soft gray sweat pants, pulling them from his drawer and throwing them onto the bed. He then went to work on removing his shirt, jeans and socks. Once they were deposited into the dirty laundry, he grabbed his sweats and pulled them on, breathing a sigh of relief at the feeling of the loose pants. For someone who was always very aware of his appearance and making sure he looked good, he sure loved to be lazy at home. Soon he was back out of their room, and was hunting down his wayward woman, after a few minutes he found her in the basement were the studios were. 

When he had gotten his house, it was already fitted with a small dance studio, which made sense, since the last owner had been a choreographer. Aleah had been so excited when he showed it to her. Once he had made it to the dance area he stopped dead. She was dancing and he couldn’t take his eyes of her. It didn’t take her long to notice him though, as she turned and opened her eyes, seeing him. He smirked and pulled a chair over, straddling it and resting his arms on the back of it, he settled in to watch her. She smiled, moving toward him, putting extra sway to her hips but still keeping in time with the beat, once she was close to him, she started to put a show on for him. He stirred slightly, she was hypnotising to him and he decided then and there, that this song would forever be hers in his mind. 

"So baby, come light me up and baby I'll let you on it  
A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it  
A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body  
'Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you  
Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret  
A little bit scandalous, but baby, don’t let them see it  
A little less conversation and a little more touch my body  
'Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah"

Kamijo’s breath hitched in his chest as she started to dance around him, not entirely sure what she was trying to do but knowing that he wanted to find out. As Aleah moved behind him, she placed her arms around his shoulders and whispered in his ear, asking him to get up and turn around. He did as he was told, she didn’t need to ask twice. He stood and turned to face her, raising his brow in question. She smirked, her look sensual as she gently pushed him back down so that he was sitting in the chair properly. Once he was sitting again, she bent at the waist, placing her hands on his thighs and spreading them, just enough for her to fit between. She then ran her hands down them, as she dropped to the floor, pushing her hands back up as she rolled her body up again, leaning forward a little so that she could pull herself against his body.  
These movements, told him exactly what she had decided, she was going to give him a lap dance! He gritted his teeth as he felt his body react strongly to this realisation. She was going to kill him! He growled quietly as he saw her turn, her back facing him, lowering herself so that she was sitting in his lap. Once she was comfortable, she reached her arms behind his head, resting them on the back on his neck. She ground her hips and ass against him, she did this slowly but firmly. She repeated this a few times, before she stretched her left leg out in front of her while tucking the right, just slightly, under the chair and lifted herself up, the position, stretching out her body, swinging her hips from side to side smoothly. Then came back down. She turned around again and straddled him, smiling seductively as she ground against him again. Her smile turning into another smirk, as she felt the evidence of what her actions were doing to him. 

"This could take some time, hey  
I made too many mistakes  
Better get this right, right, baby  
Oh baby, look what you started  
The temperature's rising in here  
Is this gonna happen?  
Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move  
Before I make a move"

As he listened to the lyrics playing from the docking station and watched Aleah dancing for him. He came to a decision, he was going to have her in his music video and he was going to make her his, one way or another. He was done lying to himself and making weak excuses about why he shouldn’t pursue her, if they wanted too, they could make it work, somehow. All he knew was the thought of another man ending up with her, filled him with an irrational jealousy and he hated the idea completely. He wasn’t sure when he had claimed her for himself, all he knew was that he had. And if he was one thing, it was protective of what and who, he deemed as his. Yes, Aleah’s heart was going to belong to him and his to her.

These past two weeks with her and being apart of her world, had honestly been the best two weeks of his life, in a long time. He wanted to keep seeing her, seeing her friends and he wanted to become a permanent fixture in her world. He loved everything about her. He loved taking pleasure in her body and giving it back to her a thousand fold. But he also loved having the quiet moments with her, the moments where she sat with a book, curled in a chair, in his studio while he worked. Or when they lay in bed at night, usually after a bout of sex and just talked until long into the night. He had learned a lot about her and her life. Where she’d grown up, her family and friends and the places she’d seen. He knew her favourite colour. The perfume that was her go to scent. The fact that she adored roses of all colours but that it saddened her that they only lived so long once cut. They had talked about so much and found out so much about the other in those conversations. It had also been noted, that they were incredibly similar in many ways but vastly different in others. Those conversations always ended with kisses and falling asleep in each others arms. Just for them to wake up together and start their day. They had fallen into a comfortable routine, that from an outsiders perspective, it would seem like they’d been together for a long time.


End file.
